The Fallen angel
by LittleMissFallenAngel
Summary: Six years ago. It's been six years and the memory is still freash in my mind. They kicked my out. I couldn't forget, though I still try. I don't want to lose my memory of them. But they hurt me. Max is kicked out of the flock.Then they meet again.MaxFang
1. 1

I can't forget the memory that is forced to stay in my mind. Its the one memory I don't want to remember. I would rather go back to the school than keep this memory but it has forged itself inside my brain. All that I can do is push it to the back of my mind, but that does not make it disapear. This memory will stick with me for the rest of my life. The night my family, my flock kicked me out of their life.

FlashBack:

"Max," My Angel called. She was my baby. "We all need to....Talk." She said slowly.

Curious I walked over to where my flock was sitting around the glowing Fire. They all looked at ease.

"Yes?" I asked sitting down with them.

"We think you shouldn't be leader anymore," Fang said. I translated it to _'You should Leave the flock'_.

"Why?" I asked softly. I was hurt. I had looked after the flock and taken care of them as if they were my own kids. I would walk into the school willingly to protect them! I had walked into the school willingly to protect them!

"Every time you go 'flying' the flyboys find us and you are always gone for long time," Nudge said. "We think you are working for the school. Wait, we know you are. Don't argue. You are a Traitor"

My anger boiled over. How could they think I was a traitor? I loved them! They wnt me to leave? I will!

"Fine I'll leave!" I looked at the Flocks shocked faces. "And if i ever see you again, I will kill you, slowly and painfully." I ran and jumped off the cliff and took off into the night. Only once I was far enough away I let the tears pour down my face.

End of FlashBack


	2. 2

Thinking of the flock made my anger flare like a wildfire. I heard a door slowly creaking open and looked up to see a white coat entering the room- Yes I was back in the school.

Flashback:

I flew not knowing where to go. I was blinded by tears- How could they kick me out, I loved them. I would die for them, but now I would kill them I never want to see them again. Adjusting my wings to go south I flew super speed tears still poured down my face. Then I just blacked out.

End of flashback

The White coats were trying to make a grab for me, I bit one of them- Hard, He let out a scream and Jumped back. A shock ran up my arm and back I collapsed into darkness once again


	3. 3

**Chapter 1**

**I opened my eyes to see a bright light. After I blinked a couple times i could see where i was, I was in a white room that was quite big. I was......Comfortabe....Why? I sat up to see i was in a bedroom. 'Wow they actualy Can be good hosts' i thought sarcasticly. A door opened, and a whitecoat came in carrying a Tray full of what looked like half-edible food. I looked at him with hate. He came and put the food on a table beside me "Eat it," He said. Then he ran out the door screaming "Its Awake" "Its Awake". I looked at the food and started picking out the edible stuff-which wasn't the much. I looked at the door expectantly. '5.....4......3.....2....1' 4 or whitecoats poured through the door. "good now we can continue with the project," The first whitecoat said. "Ummm what project?" I asked "I think I have a right to know." **

**"The project is to breed you so that We can create a army," The first whitecoat said "We have just created a sperm that can make you pregnant without a man," "Over my dead body," I said. "Now dont be difficult maximum," Replied a Voice i know so well. I looked at the doorway the Jeb, My dad came through. "What you want your 15 year old daughter PREGNANT?!?!?!?" He didnt anwser, he just walked over to the first scientist "Is it stable?" He asked. "as far as we know yes," He replied. "good, Max?" "ya Dad?" I asked sarcasticly. "you have to coperate okay?" "ya right" The One of the scientists took a remote out of his and pressed the button. Not even a minute later 3 flyboys came through the door. "get her" The Thid whitecoat-the quite one. **

**Fangs P.O.V.**

**OMG what did we just do? She did fly to the school every night, But Why?!?!? unless.... No No No Plz Say we did not kick her for no reason Oh god no. 'Fang are you ok?' angel asked in my mind. 'Ya' I sent back.'are you thinking of max?' 'ya' 'we all miss her, we need her' 'ya' wow im a man of so many words. 'did you love her?' 'yes' 'we need to find her and soon'. "Iggy get the kids together we're hoing on a max hunt"**


	4. 4

3 monthes later....

Maxes POV

No No No, This can not be happening. I the Maximum ride cant be pregnant! I looked at my stomach, it already had a pretty big bump forming. God these stupid scientices will pay. Of course 'Dad' Was happy. Its not every dad you 15 year old gets pregnant from a scientific sperm. I still had bruses from trying to fight the flyboys.

"Maximum, Jeb is here to talk too you," a whitecoat said to me leaning in from 'my bedroom' door.

My new 'room' had red walls and a black floor and 'my' bed was a water bed with a feather tick covered in a crimson cover. My pillows were black and get tis they bought my clothes.*note of sarcasm* The whitecoat came and places some food near my bed- on a black table. I walked slowly to the table and sat down- Joy Now that im pregnant theyre feeding my edible food. I could see that i got some ribs and carrots and OMG Ice cream?!?!?!?! Thats a new one- And a yummy one. I had just finished eating when Jeb walked in the door.

"Hello Maxie, How are you today?" He asked as if it was a nomal day, i wasnt a pregnant 15 year old girl and didnt have WINGS on my back.

"Dont call me maxie and it was a whole lot better without you here" I Snapped. "Thanks for the Ice cream"

"Sweetie-" He started.

"Jeb can i talk to you please?" A whitecoat asked popping his head through the door.

"Fine," Jeb said annoyed "I'll be right back sweetie."

I heard the talking but couldnt make out what they were saying. Uh-oh-Now im craving Ice cream Crap! Its not likely they will give me much more now though. I Frowned. Uh-oh again i feel an ucky coming outta my tummy. I quikly ran over to the toilet in the corner And puked my guts out. Ewww i feel so gross now. Just than Jeb comes in The door.

"Sweetie I have to tell you something," He said.

"Spill it," I replied pretending to be interested.

"Your Bird in you and human mixed together will make your child grow faster and Instead of 9 monthes its only 5 monthes," He said in one breath. I couldnt talk I just sat there gaping at him. I stood up and started pacing at the end of my bed.

"You got to be kidding me" I screamed when i regained my voice "I'm To ready to be a mother!"

"Yes I know," He spoke clamly, Evenly "Your going to be the mother of twins." OMG Over load i couldnt take this. I fainted onto my bed.


	5. 5

Fangs POV

I couldnt stop, not for anything. Max, My max could be anywhere in the world right now. She might even be at the school. I was disrupded from my thougts as a bullet rushed by my head. I looked up and so around 20-ish flyboys coming towards us.

"Flock get ready to fight," I yelled.

The flyboys came towards us slowly. "We have max," they chanted "She is dead."

I refused to belive it, Max is stronger than that she wouldnt go that easly. "We do not come to fight we come to give you a message," The first one said slowly "We found max we killed her and are using her dna to make an army. Be prepared to fight, But stop looking for max she is dead." Then they slowly retreaded.

"Fang, Im HUNGRY," Nudge complained.

I could not belive it, I just couldn't. Max isnt dead she cant be. I love her. I will keep looking for you max I wont stop loooking. I tucked in my wings and fell to the ground unfurling them just before i hit the ground. The flock followed my lead.

"Iggy, Gazzy firewood. Angel, Nudge and I'll go find some food." I said to the flock.

The boys rushed off to get firewood while the girls and i lifted off and flew to the nearest town. Landing in a back alley almost no one saw us sneak out acting like nothing happened. I felt a pair of eyes on my back i turned around to see a girl around 9 years old standing there watching us. she had her arm around a little boy that was around 7 years old. They both had short brown hair, about down to their ears. The girls eyes were a stunning blue and the boys eyes were diffrent he had one ice blue eye and one firey red one. Slowly the girl walked up to us

"Hi Im Amanda and this is my little brother Simon," The girl said quitely."We know your secret."Me and the girls turned white as a sheet.

"Hi this is Angel and nudge and im fang," I replied stiffly "How do you know?"

"I saw you land in the ally Dont worry we're the same we have wings and powers too," Amanda smiled.

"Oh"

"OMG its so nice to meet you. I mean its not every day We meet others lke us. Are you all alone? We were just here for food. I like-" Nudge was cut of by angels hand.

"Do you want to come back with us to camp?" I asked.

"We would love too we're all alone," Simon said in high pitched voice. "are there more of you?"

"yes follow us."


	6. 6

Maxs POV

2 monthes later:

Well at least they're feeding me edible food. I streched out my wings. God Its been a long time since ive used them. I got up off 'my bed' and walked around the room, almost falling over a few times. I looked down. I couldnt even see me feet i was so big. Suddenly a pain shot threw me and I fell landing on my bed. I screamed, And lots of whitecoats ran into the rooms. The whitecoats quikly started working.

6 hours later:

I looked at the babies in my arms. A litte boy and a little girl. Nolan and Shamira. They both were exact copies of me, Blonde hair and brown eyes their wing were all fluffy and chicken like, Ikew when they were older they would look just like mine. They were mine and no one was taking them away from me. Two of the white coats reached in to grab the my babies out of me arms. NO WAY. My anger pulsed through me I saw red. The Whitecoat took a step back fear covering their faces. I looked in the mirror beside my. MY HAIR WAS ON FIRE AND MY EYES WEE LAVA RED. I stood up slowly, The scientests took a step back. Fire surronded me, Making a fire shield. Protecting my babies and me.

"Maximum Clam down and give us the experipents." One of the scientists said. I bared my teeth at him, and he took another step back.  
I shifted so i was holding Nolan and Shamira in one arm. I pointed at the whitecoats.

"Burn in H***," Fire shot out of my hand the 2 scientists died Burning too ashes rigt in front of me. No one can stand up to Maximum Ride. No one will lay a finger on her babies. Shamira looked up at me with her little brown eyes. I kissed her forehead. I burned through the only window in 'my room' and jumped out, free again at last.


	7. 7

Fangs POV

Two Months! We've been looking for two whole month's. The flock (Amanda and her brother joined the flock) are still not giving up. Amanda seems to like the flock she is already Angel and Nudge's best friend. Simon seems to like Gazzy he's always following asking how to make bombs. My Max where are you? Right now we were somewhere in Canada like bc I think.

"Fang?" Nudge said "I'm hungry." I sigh "lets land be careful."

I tucked in my wings and untucked them before i went splat. Just our luck, The MC.D's across the street was just throwing out edible but unsellable food. We stuffed our backpacks and pockets with as many burgers and apple pies as possible. Then we found a few trees too sleep in. I sat away from the others. I took first watch and cryed most of it. ya im fang but everyone cries right? When my watch was over i went a shook Iggy awake.

"your watch," i wispered and i slowly fell to an uneasy sleep. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Where did you get eggs and bacon?' i asked.

"From the store I pick pocketed someone" Iggy replied.

"oh."

He was Cooking bacon and eggs and had his arm wrapped around Nudge. Wait His arm around nudge! She's 3 years younger. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. I froze. 'Fang?' Angel asked in my head

'yes?'

'Be nice to Iggy and nudge."

'....'

'They love each other like you love max.'

'Does it matter that shes 3 years younger?'

'not really....' I was confused. Nudge and Iggy, I never saw that coming.....

Simons POV

After we stoped for the night I choose a tree Next to Angel and Gazzy. Angel was so way her dirty Hair fell in her face, to way she hugged he bear or total when she was scared. She wanted Max back she cried over her. I wish I could go over and Wipe her tears away and tell her Every thing is okay. I had to block all this so she couldnt read my mind, If she read My mind she would know that.....I Love Her.

Amanda's POV

I Slept in a tree close to Simons I didnt want any thing to happen to him. I relized he was sitting close to Gazzy and angel so I relaxed a bit. Oh Gazzy was so awesome. His bombs were awesome and I loved His Hair and his blue eyes and how hes a little trooper. Angel Giggled. Uh-oh I forgot to put up my mind blocks.

'Dont worry secrets safe with me' I sighed in relive....I wasnt ready for him to know I REALLY Like like him.


	8. 8

6 years later:

Maxes POV

"MAmma I'm Hungry," Nolan Complained. I sighed and angled towards the ground. Shamira and Nolan followed my lead. I found a McDonalds quikly and walked in. Nolan ate almost as much as me and my little Sharmira ate the portion of a normal human. I looked at my kids they looked exactly like me exept Nolans hair was cut very short . Shamira already had her hair down passed her waist. Oh ya we all have powers:

FlashBack:

It was only a few monthes after we escaped. I heard the buzz of flyboys coming near.I was bathing in a stream close to where we where camping. My little babies were already able to walk. They were swimming in the shallow part of the of the strem. I ran up to protect my darlings. The water rose around me and my hair turned blue my eyes were a ice blue. As soon as the water touched the metal it melted it away as if the water was acid.

End of FlashBack

I later found out that i can control all of the elements. When I controled Fire my hair set on fire, Me eyes glowed red and my wings were red and orange. When I controled Water my hair turned to seaweed, My eyes turned Ice bule and my wings turned a greeny blue. When I controled Air my hair turned Gold and flew around my head, my eyes turned gold and my wings turned you guessed it-gold. When I controled Earth my hair turned green, my eyes turned a darker shade of brown than normal and my wings looked like instead of feather like they were made of leaves. I could control what element i wanted. I also figured out that Shamira can control Earth and water and Nolan Can Control Air and Fire. They also have more powers.

Flashback:

I heard a gunshot and a scream and spun around Nolan was laying on the ground blood rushing out of a wound in his stomach. NO HIS IS NOT HAPPENING MY BABY IS NOT GOING TO DIE NO NO NO. I ran over to him wrapping him up in my arms. MY little Shamira, Not anymore than 3 years old, turned around to look at the assasin, Her eyes turned to an Icy stare, her hair turned blue and green. The puddle on the ground started floating and then suddenly shot foreward at Shamira's comand. The water hit the assain dead in the chest and started melting away his skin until all that was left was a gun in a pile of acid water. Shamira race over to her brother and gently placed a hand on his wound. To my amazment her hand started glowing green and blue green and blue. When she removed her hand all that remained of the wound was a blood stained shirt.

"are you ok," I asked Nolan. "mama Shamira saved me." Oh ya I forgot by age 2 the had almost perfect grammar.

I leaned over and kissed both of their foreheads.

End of FlashBack

So yes shamira had the power to heal. If your wondering what Nolan can do....

Flash Back:

"Shamira, Nolan 5 more minutes" We were at the park I was just giving my kids a break from flying. Wait where is Nolan! I could clearly see Shamira going down the slide. God WHY is it always him why why why! I ran over to Shamira "Where is nolan?!?!?"

" I dont know but he is near us I can feel it."

"Nolan Nolan Where are you?"

Mom Im right here" He said walking out from behind a building. "Come meet my new friends." He Smilled. Then He whisted 2 dogs came out from behind the building. "This Is Mary" He said " and her brother Ryan"

"Why were you hiding?" I asked.

"I didnt want anyone to see that I could talk to animals," I gasped.

"You can talk to animals?"

"yes"

End of Flash back

'Mamma I hear something' Shamira said in my mind- as a family we can all read and send thoughts to each other.


	9. 9

'What do you hear baby?' I asked my daughter mentaly.  
' People screaming' I froze. I did hear screaming. "Time to go" I told my babies.

I ran toward the screaming. I turned a quike corner and screached to a stop. There in front of me were about 500 flyboys- surronding about 7 people. The people were losing badly.

"Shamira and Nolan hide" they ran and hid behind a ally. I ran up in front of the people. I ignored them. I knew they were scared Because I could already feel fire taking over. I took out at least 200 flyboys. Suddenly I felt a pain shoot up my leg. I screamed and collapsed in a pile on the ground blood rushing from my leg.

"MOMMY" I heard Shamira yell. Shamira and Nolan Ran from the shadow already starting to control water and fire. They fought hard and well. Me, I was trying not to cry i felt my leg. Ouch I shattered one of my leg bones. Crap. 'momma are you ok?' Nolan asked. ' im hurt i need Shamira.' They easly took out the rest of the flyboys about 30 of the flyyedflew away before the were destroyed. Shamira ran over to me. "Momma you bone is shattered," shamira said confirming my fears. She placed her hand on my leg. Her hand started glowing and I started to feel so much better. I stood up and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Ummmm," some one murrmered behind me. I turned around and froze.'Get behind me ' I said to my kids mently. When I looked up at the people I looked straight into Fangs ayes. I was about to say something but I remembered he couldnt tell who we were my eyes, Hair and wings were still slightly red. It usally takes about an hour before i return to normal.

"yes?" I asked. Wait who where the other 2 people?

"Thank you," Wait why did Iggy Have his arm around Nudge?!?!? I started to walk away keeping my kids in front of me. "Wait Who are you?" Fang ran up and grabbed my sholder. He stared my in the eye.

"Who I am is not your concern," I said shaking him off. I started to walk away again to be grabbed on the sholder again. I turned around to Iggy this time. He grabbed my hand. I froze He recoiled like he was Electrofied.

"MAX?!?!?!?!?" Iggy Screamed. Fang Ran up to me and kissed me. I shoved him off of me.

"IDIOT," I Yelled. I collected my kids in my arms and ran.

"Max Please wait." Fang screamed from behind me. "I...I...I love you."

I spun around " A bit late for that dont you think" I spit on the ground near his feet. "Good bye." I ran taking off into the sky.


	10. 10

Max's POV

I flew to the hotel we where staying at. Nolan and Shamira fell asleep on their bed almost instintly. I stared out the window, not being able to sleep. I was watching people come in and out of the hotel. I was watch and then 'They' came through the door. I stared and then i heard using my bird hearing. Oh god they were staying here! In the room across from us! Why ME? I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Angel anwsered it.

"Max, you came back," Angels eyes lit up. A part of me was happy that she was happy....the other part wanted to kill her. A small boy about her age came up behind her.

"Is this max?" He asked.

"yes" she anwsered. "Please come in max"

"5 Minutes Is all you get" I sneered. I followed her into the living room part of the hotel room.

"Max This is Simon" She said pointing to the boy "and his sister Amanda" She said pointing to a girl that had her arm around gazzy. "FANG, Get out here." angel screamed. Fang came out of the bathroom looking so sad i wanted to comfort him...BAD max your supposed to hate them. Fangs eyes lit up when he saw me. I glared at him, He took a step back scared. I grinned at that.

"Why do you have kids?" He asked.

" A school test," I shrugged." The BEST thing that ever happened to me." When I said School all their Mouthes droped open.

"What happened?" Fang asked Worried-Wait why would he worry about me?

" I left, Blacked out, Almost took of a whitecoats hand, blacked out, Jeb was happy when i got pregnant,Gave birth to twins, escaped." I said this all in one breath. "you?"

"We relized that we need you and that we felt torn apart without you. For the past 6 years we have been looking for you. We found Amanda and Simon and they are part of the flock now" The flock smiled at the end.

"Five minutes is up," I looked at their worried faces-Worried that I would leave again."I'm across the hall want to come meet my kids?". Angel and Nudge squeled happily.


	11. 11

Fangs POV

I cant belive the school did tests on my max! She is all mine. Those whitecoats are gonna pay. I cant belive she has kids! At first I thought she was married. I was so happy when she invited us over to her hotel room! I hope it means we are forgiven...

Max's POV

Fang looked so happy when i invited him over. I think I forgave him. My heart says forgive and forget but my mind says hate and blood. I walked over to the other was up watching tv but Nolan was still asleep.

"Mommy there you are," She said running over and hugging my legs. She looked at the flock and stiffened, Her hair and eyes already turning blue and green.

"Calm dowm sham," I said picking her up. "They are ok. Say Hi. Flock this is Shamira"

"Hi." She said, calmed down. The flock stared at her in wonder. I put Shamira down and walked over to Nolan. Behind me I could hear the girls gushing over Sham. I gently shook Nolans shoulder.

"mmhmm, Momma?" He asked sleepily.

"Get up we have visitors," He jolted awake.

"who?"

"The People from before they are like us"

"Oh Ok"

"This is Nolan,"I walked out into the front with Nolan at my heels. Iggy had his arm snaked around Nudges Waist he smiled down at her and kissed her fore head. I sent them a questioning smile. They just grinned ear to ear.

"How can they look just like you?" Angel asked.

"It was a fake sperm," The younger kids made grossed out face " So they only have my genes and no one elses." Every one nodded at that. Nolan came out from behind my leg.

" I've seen you before," He said pointing at Fang.

"Ya you saw him today surronded by flyboys," I said.

"No I've seen him in dreams," He said calmly " You know the ones about the future."

I gasp "Why didnt you tell me."

"I dont know it didnt come up" The flock was staring at us still. Fang only had his eyes on me.

"What happen in these dreams?"

"We join them and you fall in love with him." Correction I am in love with him. I looked over to his gorgeous face He had hope in his flock looked at us In shock.

"Quite frankly besids my children the only people in this room I trust are Amanda and Simon." they looked at me in shock. "Now my kidss have to go to sleep so LEAVE. I might still be here in the morning-Might be." Their feet stayed planted to the floor."Fine i'll do it the hard way. Shamira Nolan?"

Shamira stood up in front of me started glowing green. Nolan came and stood on my other side and started turning gold. The flock stared in amazment until a gust of wind knocked them over and bush branches wrapped around their legs and pulled them out the door. The last face I saw was fang and he looked scared. haha.

"Thank you Now time to go back to sleep." They went and cliumed into bed, Falling asleep instantly. I went and crawled into the other bed right beside them and fell asleep thinking hate or forgive?i was awakened by the annoying Alarm clock. My kids were already up watching tv. "I need to run to the store to get a few things be right back" I called. I ran and jumped out the window. When I got all the things I need I flew back threw the window. Shamira and Nolan were in a game of life they fould in the closet. I got straight to cooking. Yes I maximum ride learned how to cook. I walked across the hall. I knocked on the door, I heard rushing to Nudge got there first and opened the door. The Whole flock was behind her.

" Do you guys want to come over for breckfast?" They all took a step back scared. "Aww C'mon."

"Since when do you cook?" Asked Iggy asked.

"Scince I had kids" I snapped.

"Ok well be right over" Fang said. I grinned. I walked back over to my place and set the small table with Hashbrowns, Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Eggs, Bacon, Sausages, Pancakes, Waffles, 3 kinds of syrup, Toast, And jam. I heard a knock on the door. I ran over and let the flock in. They came in hesatently. Shamira Came to my side grinning evily.

"Well grab a plate and sit down." I urged. I grabed a plate for shamira and Nolan I sat them down on the couch and gave them their food. I grabbed a plate for myself and sat down beside them. I watched as the flock slowly grabbed a plate and sat down. As they took their first bit moans erupted around the room. I smiled satisfied.

"OMG Max this food is so good. Sorry Iggy, Its Better than yours. How do you do this. Its AMAZ-" Nudge was cut of by Iggy shoving a peice of waffle in her mouth. "Mhhhmmmmm"

I burst out laughing so hard Apple Juice came out my nose." Shamira looked at me."Mommy The last time we saw you laugh was 4 years ago." I relized she was right. The flock looked at me.

"You havent laughed in Four years?!?" Fang asked

"Ya so you people hurt me of corse I wouldnt laugh. The only laugh my kids have ever heard me laugh was sarcastic...Until now." That shut them up.

"They hurt you?" Nolan gasped "Why didnt you tell us?" They were already turning green and gold. The flock looked so scared.

"Calm down please," I said calmly. "I didnt tell you because You would feel my pain."

"Oh ya" the flock relaxed when the returned back to normal.

"So will you come back to the flock?" Fang asked randoomly.


	12. 12

I turned around to look at fang my eye brows raised. "I may have Forgiven you, But give me one good reason I should come back to the people who broke my heart?"

"Because,We need you, I need you," He said. "I Love You."

I walked up to him. "I stoped loving you 6 years ago."

"We thought you were working for the school."

"I Was. and i'm not ashamed to say it." The flock froze.

"You were!?!?! We've been chasing you down for 6 years to figue out we were right?"

"No I was removing our expireration dates." The flock looked at me.

"Max we are so sorry. It just seemed to be the most logic explanation. Please come back. We miss you. We NEED you. Espesialy fang. We can barely escape the flyboys when they attack. Please please come back?" No one stoped Nudge. I glared at them.

"Leave" I said Coldly. They ran out before they were threatened by the elements.

"Shamira Nolan What do you want to do today?" I asked as if nothing happened.

"Oh mommy can we go to that amusment park?" Nolan asked.

"sure Grab your backpacks and grab some snacks." Shamira and Nolan beamed up at me. We went to the park I didnt go on any of the rides they were to slow for me. The kids loved it though. By the end of the day they were so tired I had to carry them back to the hotel. This time Instead of falling asleep instantly like his sister Nolan stayed up for a bit.

"Mom If you dont like those people why did you save them?"

"I didnt know who they were."

"Oh Why did you talk to them?"

"I have to soft of heart for people .Now its time for you to go to bed."

"Ok" He crawled into bed and i kissed him on the nose.

"Good night."

A/N: Please reveiw anything is welcome.


	13. 13

Fangs POV

"Leave" Max said coldly. We all ran out before her kids attacked us. every thing Nudge said was true. I mr. emotionless had cryed over her. I felt as if someone had ripped out my heart and thrown it on the ground. We went back to our room. We didnt know what to do so we just hung around in the hotel. Gazzy and simon were in a corner leaning over a blueprint. Angel and Amanda were talking about max and how she changed. Iggy and Nudge were who knows where. I turned on the tv, not really watching it, only thinking of how beautiful Max is and soon fell asleep.

Max's POV

I couldn't sleep not that it bothered me or anything. I sat down on the blue couch and flicked on the T.V. There wasn't much on at this hour so I just turned it on to the music channel. Why did the Flock have to come back? My life was so perfect! I still loved the flock but I can't stand another heartbreak. The part that killed me the most was that I knew that I loved Fang. The one that threw me out, kicked me to the ground, Ripped out my heart, was my best friend-or so I thought, The one I love with all my heart. A knock one the door brought me back to the hotel room. I sighed and Ignored it. It stopped for a minute than someone started knocking again. I tryed to ignore it but it got too annoying I ran over and opened the door. Fang was standing there.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT'S THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" I whisper shouted.

"I want you to forgive me," He said calmly. I slammed to door in his face so hard the walls shook. I quickly peeked into the bedroom but the twins were sill fast asleep. I sighed in relief and walked over to the door. I opened it again Fang was still standing there. I tryed to slam the door again but this time Fangs foot was in the way. As the door hit his foot a spasm of pain washed over his face. I smiled happily at his pain and walked away from the door. I plopped back down on the couch. I heard him come in and close the door behind him. God he doesn't give up. "I think you broke my foot." he said his voice slightly pained.

"I hope so," I told him with boredoom coating my voice. "You broke my heart, A foot isn't that bad compared."

"How did your daughter heal you?" He asked my. Wow, now Fang can talk full sentences. "You got a bullet in your leg."

"You noticed? And Shamira can heal with her heart," I told him. "If she loves someone she can heal them. If you got shot she couldn't heal you and I wouldn't really care." This was a lie, If Fang died or got shot My heart would die, I would die with him. Fang was now sitting in the chair beside the couch. I wanted to reach out and stroke is face. I felt my had twich up. NO! Bad max! I used my other hand to hold it down.

"I don't belive that," He said. He moved onto the couch beside me. "I had angel read your mind. You still love all of us." He moved closer too me. I moved back slightly though my heart was telling me to stay where I was. Fang lifted his hand and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind my ear. I pulled away at his touch. I could fight him...but I didn't want to. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to tell him He was forgiven but he wasn't. I looked into his eyes. I saw through him. He wanted me back. For the flock to be togther again. For him and me to be togther again. I was thinking the same but it couldn't happen! Not after what he did to me!

"I....I..." I didn't know what to say. I know my mind blocks weren't up breckfast but... Unless he was bluffing. He moved closer on the couch. I tryed to move back but there was no more space on the couch. "Back off Fang." I warned.

"No," He said. Then finishing the distance between us he kissed my lips. My mind shorted out as soon as his lips touched mine. I moved closer too him without relizing it. He pulled me yet closer to im and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Suddenly I pulled away, surprising him and slapped him across the face.

"You are a JERK! I have kids and a Life! I don't need you," I yelled more to myself than Fang. I pushed Fang off me and ran to check on my kids. Still sound asleep, The park must have really worn them out. I walked back and grabbed Fangs arm. I pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the door. "Why can't you leave? My life was perfect before you came! Now my past is back to haunt me! Just leave and don't come back." I was to stressed to use the elements.

Fangs feet stayed planted to the floor. I wanted to kiss him, again taste his lips.I knew back in the cave I was confused, I didn't know what to feel. This time I knew what to feel and I felt it. I felt love. Love for the beautiful boy in front of me. I didn't want to feel it, I wanted to run and fly off again. But I had my family and I wasn't going to run, I have to face my problems. Turned away from Fangs eyes, afraid to get lost inside them, thats what he wants. I knew he loved me like I loved him but why did he kick me out? He could have stood for but No! I couldn't resist much longer.

"Max, I love you more than anything," He told me. He lened back in and kissed me again. This time I couldn't resist, I love Fang more than anything as well. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me closer.

"Fang, I love you too," I said pulling away. I sighed he had won the war. "You and the flock can stay with me i guess." Fang pulled away and ran out the door.


	14. 14

Max's POV

The flock poured threw the hotel door. "Max," Everyone screamed. They ran up to hug me, Exept for Amanda and Simon."

"Shhh you'll wake up Shamira and nolan." I scolded. They shut up.

"Dont worry mommy we are already up," Shamira said from the door way.

"Ok sweetie are you hungry?" I asked. She nooded.'Why are they back?' she asked in my mind.

'They are going to stay with us now.'

'You love their leader.' It wasnt a question.

'Yes very much, Ever since we were kids like you.'

'Am I going to have another sibling?'

I laughed out loud every one turned to look at me. "Maybe Sham, Maybe." Every one sent me questioning looks. Shamira's face brightened at my anwser.

"Never mind, and yes me sham and Nolan can comunicate mently with each other.' I stared at their faces with a grin on my face."Wait where is total?" I asked.

A/N Had to cut this chap really short sorry, I urm Got grounded from my laptop for a month. Sorry I'll try to update as much as possible with my hour at school. Umm plz anwser my poll on my Profile. THX

LittleMissFallenAngel


	15. 15

The flock froze. "where is total?" I repeated. Angel burst into tears. I ran over to comfort her.

"We were attacked by flyboys he didnt make it," She sobbed.

"We have his puppies though," Nudge said smiling slightly. I could tell they all missed Total. Only my fang didnt show any emotion. Wait since when was he mine? Nudge continued. " He had puupies with Akila (I might have spelt that wrong) And she and the puppies are at your moms, Max. There are 3 boys and 2 girls and they alol have little wings but they dont talk human."

"YOU HAVE PUPPIES!?!?!' Nolan yelled from the door way. Nudge nodded eagerly. "I love animals, Plus I can talk to them."

Angels eyes lit up and I saw Simon smile. "You can?" angel gasped. "I can't read their minds."

"Anyway," I said randomly. " Have to get back to work In two days so we'er leaving tomorrow." The flocks mouthes fell open.

"You go to work?" Gazzy asked.

"Duh." I smiled.

"Where do you work?"

"At the hotel I own."

"You Own a hotel?"

"Ya, ever heard of 'Maximum's Bed and Breckfast'?" They all nodded.

"We stayed there for a while last year." Nudge said. "Its in florida right?" I nodded. Then grinned.

"You must have been on vacation in Mexico than." They looked dumb struck.

"Do you live in the hotel?" Iggy asked.

"Nope."

"Where do you live?"

"My house," Duh.

"How big is it?"

"Just a 3 Floor mansion." I smiled at theyre shocked faces. " on 30 ahers of land.


	16. 16

Max's POV

We left early the next morning. The flock seemed exited to see my new house, Fang even smiled lighting up my world. My kids were exited to go home, I could tell that Nolan missed mary and ryan. After seeing how happy pets made nolan i had bought him 3 cows, 5 horses, 6 pigs, 13 chickens, and we kept mary and ryan. Now we will have 6 more dogs. But I could NOT tell the flock how I got all my money in the first place. I wasn't scared they'd leave, I was scared they would think i was a monster. Not even my kids know what I did and they were 2 years old. I always left them at our apartment, Even though they were alone they were always perfectly fine. I could usally tell that the fought against each other. They always still had tints of color in thier hair when i got back.

"Max, Its so beautiful," Nudge said as the house came into veiw. "It has a barn and everything. And OMG are those horses???? Nolan nodded.

"That brown one is gonna have a baby soon." He pointed out. "You can help name him maybe."

I looked down at the puppies in my arms. 2 Of them looked exactly like total and 1 of them looked like akila, the other 2 were a mix. They still couldn't fly, Therefore why I was carrying them. I looked over at fang who was struggling with Akila. I slipped the puppies into Iggy's, Nudge's, and amanda's hands. I flew over to Fang and took Akila from him as if she were a feather.

"You are much stronger," He noted.

"From Carrying around Nolan and Shamira." He nodded. "Lets go You guys look tired."

The flock did look tired. Shamira, Nolan and I were not even breathless, While the flock looked like the were gonna fall out of the sky if they fly for any longer.

"Ya," He replied.

I landed in my front yard. The flock collapsed beside me. Nolan grinned.

"C'mon" I yelled. "Lets get you guys inside."


	17. 17

Max's Pov

As soon as we got inside i told everyone where they were going to sleep. All the bedrooms are on the third floor, So I gave Iggy and Nudge a master bedroom beside mine. I gave angel, Amanda, Gazzy, Simon their own slightly smaller bedrooms. Fang slept in my room. I don't need to sleep....I only sleep when I'm stressed. Which was not often. I put Nolan and shamira to bed in their room. Each wall in the room showed a different element. I kissed each of their foreheads, than walked slowly towards my room. I sat down on the couch across from fang. He frowned.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" he asked.

"Don't have too," I replied getting up to sit beside him. He sent me a questioning look. I shrugged. Fang sat up beside me. I turned around so that I wasn't looking at fang.

"How did you get all this money?" He asked. I shook my head, I was not gonna tell him. No way. "Tell me Please." I looked into his dark eyes.

"No," I said stubbornly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I shivered.

"Please?"

"Fine," I gave in. " I was paid to kill people for people." I expected him to push me away. I looked up at his face. It was beyond shocked. I pulled his arms from around my waist.

"You...." He said. "Why?"

"I needed money for Shamira and Nolan." He nodded. "My kids always come first."

"I love you," Fang looked at me. " I was a wreck without you." I kissed him. He leaned in to deepen the kiss. I kissed back eagerly.


	18. 18

Maxs POV

I got up slowly from the bed and quickly got dressed. I looked over at Fangs. God he was so perfect. I ran down stairs to the frist floor and ran into the kitchen. I made a huge breckfast much like the one the other day. I ate little bit before rushing out the door to get to work. I jumped into my red conteriable and hit the gas. Christie was standing out side. She knew about the wings and was my best friend. She only kew about the wings because I saved her a year ago from rape. I had killed the man and she wouldn't come near me for two weeks. I had brought her too my house so I had Sham or Nolan bring her food. She knew more about the flock than my kids. She knew the hurt me when they kicked me out, She knew i was still in love with Fang. She smiled when she saw me.

"How was Denver?" She asked.

"Good thanks." I smiled.

"You seem happier then before you left,"She pointed out."What happened?"

"Met My love."

"Fang?"

"Yes."

"I thought you hated him?"

"I did but not anymore i'm in love."

I turned and walked through the hotel doors greeting my employees. I walked staight to the the kitchen. I worked as a waitress at my own hotel. Oh well I like the job.

Fangs POV

I woke up slowly. Wait where is max. I got worried- What if she left? I jumped out of bed and ran to te door.

'Relax Fang she went to work' Angel said. Opps. Bad Fang being way too over reacative. I ran down stairs to see the flock sitting at a huge dining table spread with things much like the other day.

"Where is max's kids?" I asked.

"They are still sleeping." Nudge said.


	19. 19

Fangs POV

I walked all the way back upstairs To wake up the kids. I walked into their room and was amazed at the walls. They were so colorful and Intimidating. I waled over to Nolan and shook his shoulder. He opened his brown eyes at looked up at me.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Time to get up and eat."

"OK..." He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom connected to their king sized bedroom. Next I went over to Shamira's bed. She looked exactly like max when she was five-Taking away the cuts and bruises.

"Shamira?" I said. "Time to wake up."

"Daddy?" I froze. I didn't say anything.

"Time to get up for breakfast." I urged. Her eyes still closed, she stood up and stretched than her eyes shot straight open fully awake- Sorta like an animal. She walked into the walk in closet on the other side of the room. She came out 3 minutes later in black sweats and a light blue t-shirt. I smiled slightly. Than I walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs again and started eating. A few minutes later Nolan and Shamira Came down the stairs to join us for breakfast.

Max's POV

I went to eat a quick lunch I remembered how I got my first job.

Flashback:

I need food for my babies they are so hungry. I was walking around looking for someone to pickpocket. I walked into a small expensive looking store. There was only one other person in the room. He was tall and was wearing all black. He had a cell phone pressed against his ear. I used my bird hearing to hear what he was saying.

"Whats wrong?"The man said.

"_they failed their dead."_

_"_WHAT?!?!"

_"They Failed."_

_"_I understand that Idiot, I just don't want to spend any more money on failure. I need them dead." The man slammed the phone shut. I stepped out from behind the shelf.

"Can I help?" I asked. He looked me up and down. I was still wearing a to large t shirt and a pair of sweats from the school.

"How can you? your like 16. You cant take out 90 men."

"How much do you wanna bet?"

"If you can do it I'll give you 70 000. But I doubt you can take them out."

I started warming up. I looked at his scared face. My hair set on fire and my eyes burned through him.

"Your hired," He squeaked. I smilled in satisfaction.

End of Flach back


	20. 20

Fangs POV

After breakfast the kids gave us a tour of the house. On the second floor there was a wrestling ring in one room, a movie theater in another and a computer room. We went down stairs and there was only the kitchen and main room and dining room. The barn was full of animals. Nolan was telling Nudge each of their names.

"Oh Fang can we please go on the horses?" The girls asked.

"You don't know how to ride." I said.

"I'll teach them," Nolan said "But first you have go to learn how to fight." The flock looked scared.

"We won't use the Elements will we Nolan?" Shamira said.

"No," he replied sadly.

They lead the Way back to the wrestling room. "FIRST UP IS FANG AND SHAM" Nolan announced.

We both got on the mat. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Shamira smirked. Shes five years old!

"FIGHT!' Nolan yelled. Shamira leaped through the air. I stepped out of the way so she didn't land on me. On her stomach she used her leg to trip me then got up fast. her eyes were starting to glow Dark Brown but she was stopping it. I stood up quickly. She punched me in the stomach and sent me crashing into the wall. She won that round. They won every single time, than-

"You seven against us two." They said in union. "FIGHT!" The flock and I were closing in on them. They smiled at us, grabbed hands and well disapeared. I turned around Shamira and Nolan Grinned from the other side of the room. They leaped at us, Flying through the air without using their wings. A second later a huge wolf stood in front of us, Not two only one. It pounced playfully towards us, We leaped back.

"You Win," Amanda and angel screamed. Then before our eyes the twins side by side.

"By our selves we are normal," They said."Together we are unstoppable." The flock nodded in agreement.

"So who wants to learn how to ride a horse?" Nolan asked. The girls all rushed forwards.


	21. 21

Maxs Pov

When I got home I saw Nolan teaching The girls how to ride a horse. Angel was riding a white mare named Sweet pea. Nudge was riding a brown mare name fudge. Amanda was riding a stallion, Grey horse name Jess. Nolan was riding his favorite horse a black stallion named Midnight. I walked over slowly.

"How do you like riding?' I asked when I was in hearing range.

"Awesome!" "Amazing!" "Bumpy." was my anwsers. I smiled. I went into the house where I heard the boys watching a horror film upstairs. Shamira ran out of the room the puppies were in.

"Look Mom," She said." The babies are flying." I peeked into the room and 5 puppies zoomed by my head with they're mom on the ground following them.

"Sham lets go check on Renna." I said. She smiled.

"Ok!" We walked to the barn and went to the stall that had the pregnant horse in it. Sham gave the hose some carrots and Renna took them happily. I stroked the horses mane absently.

"What did you do today?" I asked my daughter.

I listened as she recapped everything that had happened that day, How she had scared the crap out of the flock, How bad of fighter the flock were and how the puppies had learned to fly.

Nolan's POV

I love riding Midnight. I also love teaching the girls how to ride horses. Angel was quite good at riding. No one had fallen of yet so, so far so good. My mom came and asked how riding was all the girls thought it was good except nudge. She liked it it was just to bumpy for her.

"Might you want to do some jumps?" I asked Midnight.

"I would love to!" He replied back. The girls watched in excitement and wonder as Me and Midnight did lots of tricks. I sighed school is gonna start soon and I can't always be with Midnight anymore. I hoped off his back and kissed his forehead.

"OK Time to bring them in."

I lead Midnight into his stall than gave each of the girls apples to give to their horse. I gave Midnight three apples secretly.

"Lets go see the chickens," I said. "I have to feed them." The girls followed me obediently. I feed the chickens while the girls gushed over how cute the chicks were.

Fangs POV

I stared at the screan while the boys screamed. What are we even watching? Gazzy,Simon and even Iggy were screaming their heads off. I slipped out of the room and ran to the computers. I opened my blog. God its been a long time. I haven't updated since max left. I read through the email of people who still read it.

_Hey Fang are you like single? Popstarbeauty_

_Why haven't you updated? Mystery_

_I have a place in Alberta you can stay. DarkLight_

There where about two thousand more. I blogged about what happened in the last 6 years. I left out Maxs new powers but I didn't leave out the kids. I turned the computer off and went downstairs puppies were flying everywhere the other dogs chasing them from the ground.


	22. 22

Max's POV

I walked into the house flying dogs were everywhere! Fang was sitting on the couch.

"We have got to catch these dogs." I Whined. Fangs head shot up.

"How?" I grinned and Fang looked scared. I let earth take over and soon I looked like mother nature. Plants shot up and graped the puppies bringing them gently back to the ground. To make sure they didn't fly off again I clipped their feathers. I smiled in satisfaction.

"That's how," I said proudly. I walked off to the kitchen to start supper- Ribs with carrots and patatoes and cake and pie for dessert. Fang came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Do you want supper burned?" I asked. Fang smiled against my neck. I turned around quickly and fang took the opportunity to start a make out session. After about have an hour I pulled away. "I do really need to cook. Can you go tell the kids Dinner is almost ready?"

"Ya." He replied. A few minutes later the flock and my kids came pouring through the doors. Sham and Nolan were unsurprised by the food while the flocks mouths were hanging open and inhaling the smell.

"Well help your selves." I grinned. The flock were jumping over each other to get as much as they can on their plates. Nudge went on and on about riding horses and how cute all the animals are. Shamira and Nolan Grinned evily at the flock and they turned white as a ghost. I cocked a eyebrow.

"They turned into a wolf!" Nudge blurted out. I spun around on Shamira and Nolan.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO WOLF FORM!" I yelled. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DO."

"What hapens?" Angel asked.

"They can't control their element for 7 days." I snapped. The flock looked really really scared.

"You mean the control on earth water fire and air?"

"Yes." The flock took a step away from the kids. "You two bedrooms for the rest of the night."


	23. 24

One week later.

Max's POV:

"Max can you help me?" Nudge asked from behind me.

"Of Course."

"Can We go into town I need something."

"OK Car Or Fly?"

"Car," I was surprised. The flock always want to fly-they are scared of the car. The twins thought it was hilarious. I climbed into the front seat while Nudge crawled hesitantly in the passengers seat.

"What do you need to talk to me about? I asked.

She was quiet I think this is the quietest she'd ever been. "Max I think I'm Pregnant," She blurted out. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry honey, You will be fine if you are. Your at leas-t 17 almost 18, I was only 15." I said quickly. "You'll love the baby or like in my case babies- More than anything." Nudge smiled slightly at me. I pulled into the first store I saw. Nudge jumped out of the car and ran into the store as soon as I gave her fifty bucks. She ran out ten minutes later with a test in her hands. When we got home she jumped out and ran to the closest bathroom. I walked in after her more slowly. The flock and twins were with the animals. I sat in the room out side the bathroom. Almost as soon as I sat down she ran into the room. I relized how sick she looked. Her hair was pasted to her face with sweat. She sat down and i wiped the hair from her forehead. I sat there with my arm wrapped around her. I walked out a few minutes later and grabbed the test. _positive. _I strode into the room. Nudge looked at me with a hopeful look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Positive." I said. She started crying not sad but happy tears.

'Sweetie?' I asked nolan in my head.

'Ya mommy?'

'can you send Iggy in?' 'Fine.' He wasn't that mad at me anymore. Thank God.

"Nudge, Nolan is sending Iggy in," Nudge Nodded. Not even a minute later Iggy came through the door. As soon as he heard Nudge crying he ran and Wrapped his arms around her.

"Whats wrong Baby?" He asked worried.

"Your.... Gonna...Be...A....Dad." Nudge said between sobs of happiness. Iggys face was shocked and then he grinned and kissed Nudges head. I slipped quickly out of the room. I walked outside to see Renna. She was whining in pain when I went to give her some food.

'NOLAN AND SHAMIRA THE BABY IS GONNA BE BORN!'I called mentaly.


	24. 25

Maxs Pov:

The kids ran through the door with the flock at their heels. Shamira saw the Renna was in pain and ran over to soothe her.

"Shh baby everything is OK," She whispered. Angel was reading Renna's mind and was controlling her to stay calm. I stood aside, I didn't know what to do but the kids did. So did Angel. I walked out side to where Midnight was standing in the field. I kissed hid nose.

"Don't worry buddy, Shes all right," I assured him. The baby horse was his and Rennas baby. He looked at me. "Here boy have a apple." He took it but didn't eat it. "Don't worry," I said. He looked at me with trust. I smiled. I sat with Midnight for an hour or so.

"MOM Come see the baby," I heard Shamira yell. I ran in with Mid night at my side. I looked down at the baby horse sitting beside its mother. It was All Black like the father.

"Can I help name her?" I heard Nudge ask from behind me. I jumped.

"Ya," Nolan answered.

"Drika," Nudge said. "It fits her."

"Drika, I like that," Nolan murmered. "It suits her." He grinned. "Renna are do you like Drika?" he asked. She snorted gently. "he said yes." Nudge Smiled too.

"Nudge do you want to go get some baby stuff?" I asked so only she could hear. She nodded exitedly. "OK lets go than."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter can you answer my new poll question?


	25. 26

MAxs POV

Nudge and I dragged Iggy and Fang into the car. I left Nolan and shamira in charge. On the way to the store I explained that Nudge was pregnant. He looked at at the couple in shock. Nudge Grinned. I smiled too. When we pulled into the store parking lot I gave Iggy a look of pity and handed Nudge 900 bucks just In cas. She litterly dragged Iggy into the store. I walked with fang in a park near the store. I sat down on a bench and Fang sat down beside me like an obedient puppy. It made me laugh. He looked at me but didn't ask any questions. I sat with my head on his shoulder looking at the kids playing on the playground for about an hour. I looked up and saw Nudge running towards the car and ran up to her.

"How was shopping?" I asked. I saw Iggy with a few things and some staff carring other stuff.

"It was awesome!" She squealded. "We got lots of pink stuff! I just know its gonna be a girl!" God Ill feel bad for that baby if its a boy... I smiled and Fang came up behind me.

"Lets get this stuff packed in the back." Then Under my breath "The Boys can fly home." Both of Boys Sighed in relief. Ever since Nudge is pregnant she hasn't talked that much. Wow maybe she should be pregnant more often.

When we got home Nudge told everyone the news and everyone started unloading the car. Shamira, Nolan and I did the most. I gave the baby room the one beside Nudge and Iggy. It was morwe of a big walk in closet, since they were connected. Nudge ran up and gave me the change that was only 29.56. I laughed. Nudge smiled at me. I went down and started cooking dinner-Lobster and corn and salad, Ice cream for dessert. I called everyone down stairs to eat and they dug in without hesitating this time. At the end of the meal I brought out everything and anything you could use to make a sunday. Sprinkles, Chocolate sause, Whipped cream, Cookie bits, Chocolate chips, GUMMY WORMS, jube jubes, and Vanilla, chocolate, Strawberry and Sobert Icecream. Every one had second But Nudge had 7ths. I guess I found what she'll be craving. I grinned at her.

"Everyone Exept Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I will be going to school." I annonced. All the younger kids groaned. Fang looked at me asking why with his eyes. "You will go to the same school as Nolan and Shamira. I want you all th behave."


	26. 27

3 weeks later

Maxs POV:

The kids are starting school today. The better behave. They just seemed relived when I told them there was no uniforms. I got the kids all new backbacks and cothes. Nudge was huge! When I told her its only 5 monthes, She smiled and told me she was ready. Her and Iggy have been riding the horses alot lately. I got the kids to school and went back home. Nudge was brushing Fudge and Iggy was Brushing Jess. I waved at them and walked into the house. I found fang laying on the couch.

"Wanna try fighting me?" I asked surprising him. "I won't use elements

"OK." I laughed Fangs gonna be beat by a girl again. "Last time your kids said that we got attacked by a giant wolf..."

We walked up the stairs holding hands. When we got to the wrestling mat I strode over to one side. He ran to the other. "GO" I yelled. I stood completely still. I called my inner self to come foreward. I started glowing yellow, but not with the power of the elements-The power of my soul. I looked him in the eye and he fell to the floor grunting in pain. I smiled at his attempt to hide his pain. I stopped staring. Instead I danced around him. Light and Gentle on my feet. As I danced I started glowing Green. I started dancing fasted and faster until Fang couldnt breathe. I stopped and let him catch his breath. "Fight like a man!" I grinned.

"Sorta Hard when I'm Fighting you." He replied still gasping for air.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked Jokingly.

"Yes," Was my short answer.

"I have the same powers as my kids by myself but I'll go easy on you, Fangie" I teased. That did it He jupmed up and threw a punch at me. I blocked it easily. I looked at him and he started floating. I could move stuff with my eyes. Thats New and so cool.

"Let Me Down, Maximum Ride," He yelled. I lost concentation when he said my full name. He fell to the ground. Haha Fang fell on his butt. I burst out laughing.

"Lets go" I said "I'm done fighting-For now" I grinned.


	27. 28

A/N For school they have all new names exept Simon and Amanda. Angel= Sarah Gazzy= Jacob

Angel POV

Max dropped us all of at school and left. I was sorta exited plus there were no Uniforms. I walked with Simon, Gazzy, Shamira, Amanda and Nolan to the doors. We all walked into the office.

"Hi, We are the ride's." Amanda said shyly. The lady Smiled at us and handed us our classes. The twins ran to the kindergarden room and we were left to wait and wonder where to go. I was with simon in two classes, third period and last perion. Religion and L.a. And of course Lunch. Gazzy and Amanda disapeared They had all the same classes together. I walked to my home room quickly. Simon followed. His Home room was beside mine. I walked into the class and looked at the teacher.

"Hi Im Sarah," I said smiling. The teacher smiled back.

"I'm mrs. standley." she replied. I turned and walked out of the room and went to my locker. I put all my stuff in it and Put pictures all over it. Most of them of the flock and the animals.

"Hello," Some one said from behind me. I turned around to see a boy about 13 standing in front of me. "I'm Ken. Who are you?"

"Im Sarah." I replied. I didn't trust him. I read his mind.

_God shes a hot one, I want some of that!_

I stared him in the eye and my hand came up and slapped him so hard my hand was still there. I smiled.

"What did I say?" He asked.

_She's tough But smoken' Hot. I wonder If she is single...._

"Nothing it's what you didn't say" I told him.

"You can read minds?"

"None of your buisness." I said and turned back to my locker. He came up be hind me and grabbed my butt. I spun around and punched him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. He only stagered back a few steps. God Shamira and Nolan were right I was a weakling. I hated Ken of course, I wanted to scream for help but I wasn't that weak. He came back up to me and started to try and kiss me.

"Go hit yourself," I said staring into his eyes. Puzzled he walked over to a corner and started punching him self 'Til I was sure he would be covered in bruises the next day. I closed my locker and walked away. Heading back for home room. I smiled as the first bell rang.


	28. 29

Angel and Simon are grade 7:

Angel:

1. Home room  
2. Science  
3. Religion  
4. Free  
5. Lunch  
6. Math  
7. Choir  
8. Social  
9. L.A.

Simon:

1. Home room.  
2. math  
3. Religion  
4. Band  
5. Lunch  
6. Social  
7. Free  
8. Science  
9. LA

Gazzy and Amanda are grade 9:

Gazzy and Amanda:

1. Home room  
2. Math  
3. Drama  
4. Social  
5. Lunch  
6. Science  
7. LA  
8. Free  
9. Religion


	29. 30

Gazzys POV

I walked away from Angel and Simon. Amanda and I had all the same classes! I walked into home room with Amanda behind me.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Connoy," A lady behind held out a and to me. I shook it.

"Hi I'm Jacob and this is Amanda, We're new here," Amanda shot me a look that said no duh. I grinned. "We gotta go find our lockers."

Amanda dragged me out and I chased to keep up. We reached our lookers and Amanda instantly started putting up pictures. God she was such a girl. I shoved everything inside and slammed it shut before it all fell out again. Amanda looked at me.

"I will get into your locker and when I do it will be nice and tidy," She threatened. I sighed and Opened it to let every thing pour out so I could put it all back 'Neatly', Which was still a mess. A girl walked up to Amanda and started talking to her.

"Hi I'm Casey, Do want some help finding your classes?" Casey asked Amanda.

"Hi I'm Amanda, That would be great," They were already fast friends. "Bye Jacob" Amanda said over my shoulder and walked away with Casey. I walked alone In the hall ways shoving by people. A group of bays came up to me.

"Hey You," He said to me, "Whats your name?"

"Jacob," I answered quickly.

"Cool do ya wanna hang with us?" The 'leader' asked. "We're the popular kids" Come to think about it the Girls were staring at them and they seemed to be like the leaders.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Whats all your names?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Corbin, this is Scott" He pointed at some one at his Right. "And Dylan." He said pointing to someone at his Left. "I don't know where Ken is though. We are all 14. Ken's a year younger though"

I walked back to my locker and grabbed my stuff for my first few classes. The bell rang as I ran into Home Room And sat beside Amanda. I smiled at her.


	30. 31

Amanda's POV

Gazzy and I walked down the hall to find our homeroom.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Connoy," Mrs. Connoy said, holding out a hand. Gazzy shook it.

"Hi I'm Jacob and this is Amanda, We're new here," I shot him a look that said no duh. "We gotta go find our lockers."

I dragged Gazzy out of the room and then walked way with him chasing behind we got to our lockers I put everything in neatly and put picture up, Lots of them of Gazzy. Gazzy plied everything in and shut his locker quickly.

"I will get into your locker and when I do it will be nice and tidy," He reacted by opening his locker so everything piled at his feet. Then he 'tried' to organize it. When he was done it was still a mess but oh well. I'll get into in and might put lots of pictures up! A girl with Brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Casey, Do want some help finding your classes?" The girl asked.

"Hi I'm Amanda, That would be great," I answered. Casey and I were already fast friends. "Bye Jacob" I said over my shoulder as a I walked away with Casey.

"So what is your fave color?" She asked me.

"Purple you?"

"Purple and Green."

"What is your fave singer?" I asked. I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT!!! (A/N I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT!!!)

"Taylor swift! you?"

"Taylor swift!"

I grinned while we asked each other questions. It was almost like we shared a brain! I laughed at that though She asked me why I was laughing and I told her then we were both laughing for no reason.

"Do you like cheerleading?" She asked after our laugh attack.

"YA!" Squealed. "Are there cheerleader try outs any time soon?"

"Ya they are tomorrow we can tryout togther." She said. We walked down the hall into Homeroom. Casey had the same homeroom as me and we had the same 4th period! Gazzy came running in as the bell rang.


	31. 32

A/N I forgot to tell y'all Simon's power is he can see other peoples emotions by colors surrounding their body. Amanda's power is shape-shifting into flying animals.

Simon's POV

After Angel left to go find her locker I too went to find mine. I found my locker and pushed all my stuff in it. I wondered where Angels locker was I went to find her. I walked up the hall ignoring people looking at my eyes. It was awkward. The flock never stared at me because my eyes were different. Some one walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a tall boy looking at me. He had a red color wrapped around him with a slight orange. Anger and Violence.

"Dude, whats your problem?" I asked.

"You," he glared at me.

"Whats wrong with me?" I questioned.

"I saw MY girl checkin' you out," He yelled. I laughed.

"Your angry over that?" The boy growled. "Who is 'your' girl anyway?"

"Jessika, the one in the light blue," He said pointing at a girl looking at us.

"She's hot!" I teased. She wasn't that hot at all, Angel is so much more beautiful. The boy snarled at me like a wild animal.

"Do you really wanna fight me?" He asked puffing himself up.

"For fun?" I asked quickly.

"Meet me after school near the front doors," He said. "And I'll show you fun."

"Sure," I shrugged.

I ran to my locker and ran to homeroom. The fist bell rang and people ran into the class room. The boy was in the same homeroom and so was jessika, Not good.


	32. 33

Maxs POV

I looked at the clock. Time to pick up the kids. I looked at Fang.

"I goota go pick up the kids." I told him.

"Ok, can I come?" I nodded. I jumped into the car and Fang jumped into the passenger seat. I drove 130 mph to the school. No wonder the flock were scared of the car. I pulled up in front of the school and saw a huge crowd near the front doors. I hopped out of the car and ran over to the crowd pushing my way through. Fang followed close behind. In the middle of the croown was Simon and A tall boy. They seemed to be about to start fighting. What about? I wondered. Fang started to move forward. I pulled him back.

"Wait," I told him as the crowd started chanting. "Fight, Fight!"

The tall boy made the first move and punched Simon in the stomach knocking his breath out of him.

"Be right back!" I told Fang He glanced at me and nodded. "Don't do anything about the fight." I said quickly. I ran into the bunch of trees and changed into wolf form. I unlike the twins could do it by myself. While in wolf form I could also read and communicate mentaly with people. I ran out on four legs to where Simon was kneeling in the dirt, Blood pouring out of his nose. Angel was at the front of the crowd with a scared look on her face. I ran in front of simon before the boy which i now knew his name was Jeff(By reading the peoples mind.) Simon looked shocked. 'Its me Max' I told him in my head, I also told Fang and Angel. They all relaxed. Jeff looked really scared. Simon patted my head.

"Thanks Max!" He whispered in my ear. I grinned a wolfy lopsided grin.

"You...Speak...To Wolves?" Jeff yelled. Simon smiled. 'We gotta ya!' I told Jeff mently. As soon as Jeff heard the voice, he ran screaming from the crowd like an complete idiot. I growled geltly as a wolf can and every one exept Fang, Angel, Shamira, Nolan and Simon backed off. I laughed a wolfly laugh and ran back to the bushes. I came back out on two legs. The rest of the flock came out of the crowd. The rest of the remaining group stared at me. I growled at them loudly. They all ran away sceaming like Jeff.

"Lets go," I said to the flock. "I've got gifts for you at home."


	33. 34

Maxs POV

I pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. The flock poured out the side doors. I was worried-now we might have to leave and move somewhere else. People will know our secret.

"Don't worry Max!" Angel told me. "I made them forget, Now they only remember there was a fight and Jeff ran away."

"Thanks Angel!" I laughed. "Now I don't have to move. Now I got you all cell phones!"

All the kids jumped over each other to get to me, exept for Shamira and Nolan-They already Had one. The twins each had one. Shamira's was a simple phone with a design of vines, Nolan had the same phone with flames on it. The flock followed me into the house. I walked into the living room and picked up a large bag. I handed Fang a plain Blck one. Angel got a hot pink one, Amanda got a light purple, Gazzy got a dark blue one, and Simon got a pale blue one. Iggy got a dark orange and Nudge got a pale. They were all black berries.

"Thank you Max!" They all yelled. Exept Fang of course. He only smirked.

"Momma, Isn't it your birthday in three days?" Nolan asked.

"OMG Max we should like throw you a party! It can have lots of presents! Oh And a HUGE cake!"Nudge went on. I sent Nolan a look that said this is why. " And OMG your birthday will be so Aweso-" Iggy cut her off. So much for being pregnant made her shut up.

"I don't celebrate my birthday," I said and walked out of the room. Fang followed, While the flock burst out talking non-stop about their new cell phones. "Laptops are in the rooms!" I yelled behind me. I had a coputer lab, but for some reason I got them all laptops, I know wasn't under Angel control. The laptops were all plain grey, but they can buy stickers. I walked in to my bedroom. I laid down on the bed and sighed, Maybe I will sleep tonight. Stress. Not my favorite word-or feeling. I closed my eyes. I felt Fang lay down beside me.

"Why don't you celebrate your birthday?" He asked.

"I just don't," I replied. The twins never forget any thing. And its like they have a calender on their head. Its kinda creepy.

"I bet I can persuade you," Fang said kissing my cheek. I turned over to face him.

"Bet you can't," I teased. Fang kissed my eye lids.

"How much do you bet?" Fang kissed my nose.

"Not much actually," I replied, I was already feeling like I was in a dream. Fang kissed my mouth and my mind shorted out-again. I was so happy in Fangs arms, I wondered how I ever hated him and the flock. I kissed him back. Fang was the first to pull away breathing hard. I got up off the bed. Fang grabbed my wrist.

"Can Nudge throw you a party?" He asked. "Or do I need to convince you more?"

"Nudge can throw me a party, but I would love to be convinced for the fun of it," I replied. "However I got to go make supper."

"What if I don't let you go," He said looking at my wrist where his hand was. I twisted my hand out of his grasp with one swift motion. I turned and walked out the door. As soon as I shut the door Nudge attacked me.

"Max Can we please have Sundays? I'm craving them," She asked.

"Of Course, I knew you would crave them." I told her. "Do you want me to teach you haw to cook? Then you can help me." Nudge nodded and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to start dinner with Nudge behind me.


	34. 35

Max's POV

I started teaching Nudge how to cook, she was actually quite good at it. We made Hot dogs and Hamburgers with baked patatoes and corn on the cob. It was really simple. After everyone ate. Nudge set up the Sunday bar and I pulled nine pails of ice cream out of the freezer. Two strawberry, Three Chocolate, Two Vanilla, and two sorbert. I saw Nudge eye the Ice cream.

"I have seven more pails," I told her. She grinned. In ten minutes Everyone had a sunday in front of them, exept me, I didn't want one. Nudge had already eaten three. I turned around to walk out the door and angel asked me about my birthday. I turned around on my heel.

"Fine, But it has to be small," I warned, the Girls nodded. I turned and walked out the door. I walked upstairs to the computer room. I looked at the door in the corner. Its been a while since i've been in there. I walked into the small room. I loved this room, I don't know why. The white paint wall peeling of the wall and The brown rug was soft under my bear feet. I looked at the stage with the microphone, drum set, and Two giatars. I picked up the black acostic. Went up to the microphone. No one will be able to hear me, I told my self. I didn't like people listening when I sang even though I was really good. I got way to caught up in my songs to even relize if people were watching. I started playing the gaitar and started singing.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

I finished the song and looked up into the flocks eyes. Crap. They heard me singing. They all had wide eyes exept Mr. Emotion, Of course. I smiled shyly and put the guitar down.

"Wow Max your really good!" Amanda said. "Can you teach me Guitar?"

I nodded. Then I walked out the room.


	35. 36

Three days Later

Max's POV

I groaned and sat up. Angel burst through the door.

"Max its your birthday!" She yelled. "Get up!" I sighed and got out of bed. I walked down stairs with Angel. The girls kept to their word, It was only my family, Christie, and a two of the kids friends. I think their names were Casey, Amandas friend and Shelby, Angels friend. The living room was covered in red, gold, green and blue. Then I saw the cake. It had four layers. The bottom was blue and had little candy fishes on it. The second layer was green and looked like it was covered in vines. The third was all gold. The top was all red and had flames running up the sides. It looked awesome. I grinned. Everyone smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled. I think I was gonna actually like this party. Everyone started talking to each other. I walked over to Casey and Amanda.

"How were cheerleader tryouts?" I asked.

"It was awe-" Casey said.

"Some, the others do-" Amanda said.

"n't stand a chan-"

"ce, We were way to go-"

"od. I think the coa-"

"ch likes us alot!" I walked away while they finished each others senences. I walked over to the cake where Angel was standing.

"Who made this?" I asked her.

"Nudge made it its good isn't it," She said. I grinned. Angel added. "She had Iggys help, very little help."

"Wow She is good."

"You taught her." I nodded at that. Nudge was better at desserts than meals. But this was awesome.I walked over to Nudge and Nudge smiled.

"Do you like the cake?" She asked.

"Yes, I L-O-V-E It," Nudge smiled.

"I only needed Iggy to help me with the flames," she said. I hugged everyone. I couldn't see Fang anywhere though. He was here at the start. Hmmm.

"PRESENTS!" Angel screamed. I groaned. I went over and sat down on the couch. Everyone crowded around me. Holding presents. Angel handed me hers first. I opened it and smiled. It was a picture of the flock and I.

"Thank you Angel," I said. It seemed the Casey and Shelby knew our real names, but they probaly thought they were our nicknames. I got a black two peice bathing suit from nudge, a black leather jacket from Christie, a Stink bomb from Gazzy and Simon. They told me it was harmless. Still I put it in a safe place where It wouldn't be used-Just in case. I got a pair of dark blue jeans from Amanda. Wow lots of clothes. I thanked them all.

"Where is Fang?" I asked.

"He's getting your present ready," Nudge told me. I smiled slightly. I stood up, as did every one else.

"Have fun," I said everyone ran off. Most of them ran upstairs to the movie room. I sat back down a smiled to myself. I relaxed for a second and suddenly I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts up. Oh God. I put my hand to stomach. I felt a small bump. God no no no no. I'm Pregnant-Again.


	36. 37

Max's POV

I sat on the edge of the bathtub crying. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad. I mean this time the baby was Fang's and I could live with that. But Nudge pregnant and big enough to be having twins and Me. Two pregnant people in the same house do not go well together. I heard Fang walk into the living room and I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I smiled slightly at him.

"Is something wrong Max?" He asked.

"No," I said weakly.

"I got you a gift," He said I walked over and hugged him.

"You are a gift," I told him. He smiled lighting up my world. Then he did something I never would expect Fang to do. Fang slid down onto one knee, Looked into my brown eyes, pulled out a ring and asked, "Maximum Ride will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I yelled. I got down on both of my knees and kissed Fang pulling him to me. Than when I was gasping for air I pulled away. Fang slid a beautiful gold ring on my finger. It had a huge diamond in the middle. "Umm... Fang?"

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm, Well, I'm Pregnant." I mumbled. Fang smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. I smiled against his lips. I looked at Fang and pulled away. "Lets go watch the movie with the rest of them." We walked upstairs together and sat down it the back of the room. Everyone was watching the movie I just looked at Fang I didn't know what it was called or anything. I rested my head on Fangs shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke a few hours later and smiled I was down stairs on the couch.

"Finally your awake! Now we can hear the news and have cake!" Nudge said. I saw her eyeing the cake proudly. I smiled. Fang sat down next to me.

"Fang and I are getting Married," Everyone cheered. "And I'm Pregnant." I saw their shocked faces. I frowned."NOW I WANT SOME OF NUDGES CAKE!!!!" Everyone laughed and I joined in with them. I didn't bother blowing out the candles, the window was open and blew the candles out for me. One candle was left burning.

"One boyfriend!" Nudge said. I rolled my eyes and kissed Fang on the cheek. I cut the cake and gave everyone a peice before getting myself a peice. I had one peice from each level. As soon as I put it in my mouth, Heaven Erupted in my mouth. I gobbled down all four peices and helped myself to three more peices. Casey and Shelby were surprised by how much I ate. I just grinned.


	37. 38

Max's POV

When the party was over I drove Casey and Shelby home. I drove back home at a good 300 miles and hour. It was still to slow for me. I pretty much ran ito fangs arms when I parked the car. Fang kissed me lightly on the cheek. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I put my head on Fangs shoulder.

"When should the wedding be?" I asked playing with my wedding ring.

"How 'bout in March?"

"Ya I like that. Nolan can hold the rings, Shamira can be a flower girl and Nudge, Amanda and Angel can be brides maids. Who would be the Best man?"

"Iggy," He answered. "and Gazzy and Simon would be grooms men."

"Yes I could invite Mom, people from work, and each of the kids can bring a friend and their parents can come If they want." Well that brings the guest list up to about 46. Fang nodded. "No Jeb! My dress will be.... haha I wouldn't tell you yet!" I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to Angels room. Angel, Nudge and Amanda were sitting on her bed talking.

"Hey Max!" The all said at the same time. I locked the door.

"You guys are all gonna be in my wedding!" The all squealed exitedly. "All of you are going to be bridesmaids!"

"Yay! OMG Max what is your dress gonna be like? What are our dresses gonna look like?" Nudge asked.

"Well Its after the babys will be born so we will deside then," I told them. "Its gonna be in March. Shamira is going to be my little flowergirl." I smiled and so did the girls.

"OMG max we can do make-up and Hair and...." Nudge started. Oh No Now im scared. I tuned out the rest before I fainted. I raced out of the room and downstairs back to Fang. He wasn't on the couch anymore. I used me bird hearing and heard him talking to Iggy, Gazzy, and Simon. Oh Well. I walked outside. The air was warm. Maybe I should put a pool in? I think that might be a good idea! It is never cold in florida. I'll ask the flock If they would like to build it with me. Later, for now I want to go for a fly. I jumped into the air and took of 200 miles an hour east. I only got about 85 miles before A pain shot into my head. I fell towards the ground clutching my head. Then once again I blacked out.


	38. 39

Fangs POV

Somethings wrong. Where's max? I ran out the kitchen where the guys and I were talking about the wedding. I raced out the door and stood on the lawn looking for Max. I heard a faint scream and knew it was Max. I untucked my wings and jumped into the air. I raced east. It took me 15 minutes to get to where I heard the screeam come from. I dove down to the ground and saw Max curled up on the ground she had one hand clutching her head the other was wrapped protectively around her stomach. Her wing was on a weird angle. Max had blood running down her forehead.

I picked her up and jumped back up into the air. I hope Shamira can Help her. I kissed max's forehead and raced home as fast as I could. I hope my baby is gonna be okay. I rn into the house carrying Max. I ran up all the stairs and into The twins room. Nolan and Shamira were playing a game on Shamiras bed. Their heads shot up when they heard the door open. Shamira Jumped off the bed and and took Max from my arms. God that girl is strong. Shamira put Max gently on the bed and started examining her wounds. Nolan looked at me.

"You, Out!" He said pointing to the door. I sighed and walked out the door. The flock stood outside. I looked at them and walked toward Max and my room. I went inside and laid down on the bed. I sighed again. It looked like Max had a brain attack. I didn't know what to do so I flicked on the laptop max got me. I went onto my blog and read some of the emails.

_Max has Kid!?!?!?! LivingTheDream_

_Are you still single?!?! Popstarbeauty (_God this Girl never gives up)

_OMG, Max has kids that is so WEIRD!! Is max Single? DeepInThought_

I growled at the last one. There were lots more like that. I sighed and started blogging about how Nudge is pregnant and I'm engaged to Max. I clicked off the computer. I walked out of the room. Without realizing I walked right into The twins room. Shamira was standing beside the bed and Nolan was dipping a cloth in water. I sat down on the end of the bed. I looked down at Max's face. The cut on her forehead was healed. Her wing still stuck out at a weird angle. Shamira saw me staring at it.

"It takes a really long time for wings too heal," Shamira told me. I nodded, but we do heal faster than humans. Nolan looked up from the pail of water. I smiled slightly at him. Nolan glared back at me. I didn't understand why he hated me. Shamira seemed to like me. I leaned over and kissed Max on the lips ignoring Nolan glaring at me. I pulled away and sat staring at Max.

"Do you know what happened?" Shamira asked me. "It's never happened before."

"I think she's having a brain attack." I told her. Shamira took a wet cloth from Nolan and put it on Max's head.

"A what?"

"Well she used to have a voice in her head and when it showws her stuff she gets a eally bad headache," I said. Wow I can Talk to her. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Max "Though I was usually there to catch her. Can I help?"

"We got it," Nolan said coldly. Shamira shot him a look. I sat there staring at Max's beautiful face. I think I sat there for hours. Nudge brought up some soup she made for the twins and I. I didn't touch my food but I switched the cloths on Max's forehead while the twins ate. I turned around to wet a cloth and when I turned back around I looked into Max's brown eyes.


	39. 40

Max's POV

I opened my eyes and looked into Fang's dark eyes.

"Max are you ok?" He asked. I nodded weakly. That was the worst brain attack yet.

"Mom!" Shamira said coming up beside the bed. I smiled slightly. Nolan stood as close to me and as far away from Fang.

_Hello Max_

The Voice. Jeb. Crap.

**What are you doing?**

_Talking too you._

**So first you bring happyness into my life, With the flock and my kids, Now your back to ruin it? Dad? **I sneered at the end.

_I just want to tell you that Nolan and Shamira are in danger._

Shamira and Nolan are safe, They are with me! A thought struck me. What about the baby inside me? Did he get hurt. The fall could hurt him or her.

_your baby is safe.... For now._

"FOR NOW! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed out loud. I sat straight up in bed. "I will KILL him!"

Fang pushed my gently back down. "You need rest."

"The voice is back!" I said in a rush. No one was hurting ANY of my babies. I tryed to move my wing. A pain shot through it. I winced. Fang looked worried. "I'm Fine. It will heal in a few days then I can Kill Jeb."

"Yes but Until then, you will lay down," He said.

"Fine," I pouted.I looked at Shamira and Nolan and hugged them. I saw Nolan glaring at Fang.

'Nolan! Why are you mad at Fang?' I asked him mently.

'No reason!' He replied.

'Oh I bet there is a reason, so tell me.'

'I think you love him more than sham and I!' He told me. I gasped.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. Fang looked at me. "I love you all." I hugged Nolan tightly.


	40. 41

Max's POV

As soon as my wing was healed, Jeb is so dead. I'm gonna kill him, bury him, dig him up and kill him again! I walked down the stairs with Fang holding me to make sure I didn't fall. Nudge smiled when she saw me.

"Hiya max! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm ok I guess," I smiled. "I'm hungry."

"There is soup in the kitchen," Nudge told me smiling back.

"Ok! Thanks!" I said. I turned with Fang still at my side. The soup was awesome. Uh-Oh. I'm having a craving for.....GUMMY WORMS! I smiled at Fang.

"Fang, I'm craving gummy worms," I said calmly. He looked at me. Than walked over to the pantry and pulled out a huge bag of Gummy Worms. My eyes lit up. Fang slowly handed me the bag. I opened it smiling ear to ear. As soon as i opened they gummies, I went wild. OhMyGosh. Gummy worms are so good!!! I ate one...than two...than the rest of the bag. When I was done I put the bag in the garbage and grinned evily at fang. "Sugar rush!"

* * *

When my small, well HUGE, sugar rush was over I wasn't even breathless. My sugar rush had lasted 43 hour and I had flown around the whole world. Oh and I went on a shopping spree. Every one now had something from China, India, Or Australia. Fang was asleep when I got back, to tired to chase me. I put the new clothes on each bed andwoke up Fang.

"Why didn't you tell me that would happen?" He asked.

"I didn't know that would happen," I told him. "You don't want to know what happened last lime." Fang didn't ask anymore questions. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. Maybe next time I shouldn't eat a whole bag of Gummy worms.... Fangs lips are much more cravable.(A/N is that even a word? probaly not.)

I pulled back and smiled at fang. Then I walked out of the bedroom to see how the flock and twins liked the clothes. Maybe I should sop seperating them. I thought. they are all my family.


	41. 42

Three monthes later

Maxs POV

Nudge was huge, She is due in a Week! I think she is gonna have twins, she's nearly the same size i was when I had twins. I, myself was huge. Nolan had eased up on Fang a bit (a very little bit) and Shamira started calling him dad. She called the flock Aunts and Uncles. Her mind said she couldn't wait for a sibling and a cousin or two. Nolan wasn't too happy about my baby at all. Even those who can't read his mind knew it. He never spoke to Fang but he too called the flock aunts and uncles. He aslo seemed slightly happy about Nudges baby. I sighed and leaned on Fangs shoulder. I looked at the movie Fang and I were watching. I didn't care what we were watching though. The kids were outside playing in the new pool. Hmm. I'm craving fangs lips. I smiled. I looked up into his dark eyes and kissed him. When I was gasping for air I pulled away.

"You know," I told more like pouted to him. "You do not kiss me enough." Fang smiled and kissed me.

"I want gummy worms!" I yelled when he pulled away. I jumped up and ran for the door. Fang grabbed my wrist.

"Oh No you don't," He warned. I smiled innocently. He sighed. "Just a few I guess." He let go of my wrist. I flew down the stairs. I searched all the kitchen. NO GUMMY WORMS! Where did my gummy worms go? Well time to go question my family. I went out side and grabbed Iggy. I pulled him into the kitchen. I sat him down at the table and turned all the lights off exept a study light which lit up Iggy's face. I started pacing in front of the table.

"Where are my Gummy worms?" I asked him after a long silence.

"I don't know!" He burst out laughing. I leaned over the table.

"This is serious! Do Not laugh!" I yelled, hushing him up. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, Really!" He insisted not laughing this time.

"You may go for now... Send Nudge in," I told him. Iggy ran out the door. A minute later Nudge came in. She had the same answers but she didn't laugh. She knew what cravings were like. The rest of the flock said they didn't know where they were, and I belived them. Now the only people i Haven't questioned is Fang, Shamira and Nolan. I knew Shamira and Nolan didn't take them, I scanned their minds. Fang. Fang took my Gummy Worms. I walked up to him.

"Why did you take my gummies?" I pouted, My lower lip jutting out. He smiled and kissed my lower lip. Then he kissed my eyelashes. I sighed he won. I looked up to kiss him and heard a scream from outside.


	42. 43

Mx's POV

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I shot out the front door to beside the pool. I paled. Nudge was laying on the ground screaming and crying. Her pants were wet. The baby was early. I didn't have time to drive. I scooped up nudge in my arms and jumped into the sky. I flew top speed to the hospital. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was running as fast as I could into the emergancy room. The nurse looked at me quickly and nodded. She tried to grab Nudge but I held Nudge tightly. The nodded again and walked into a doorway. I followed her closely. I walked into a room and and placed Nudge on the bed gently. She was still screaming. Three nurses ran in and shooed me out. I sighed and walked out of the room. I walked into the waiting room and Saw that my Family was already here. I led Iggy straight to Nudges room. I told the Nurses he was the Father they let him in but they wouldn't let me in. I stalked back down stairs and collapsed into Fangs arms. I waited with Fang and the rest of my family. When they were hungry I went the Mc Donald across the street and got everyone shakes and burgers. They all ate really fast. I smiled at them. Just then a nurse came in and looked at us.

"You can all come in to see her now," She said. Her eyes held questions about the wings. We all ran up to see Nudge. She held two babies proudly in her arms.

"Hi guys!"She said. "I got baby girls!" She held two baby girls wrapped in pink blankets. One had pale skin and One had tan skin. They both had blonde tuffets of hair on their head. I smiled at her. The babies eyes were closed. They both had little tawny chicken wings on their back.

"What are their names?" I asked softly.

"Tanisha," Nudge said looking at the tan baby. "And Ida."

Iggy took Ida from Nudge. He smiled proudly. A nurse came up behind Iggy and smiled at all of us.

"Can you tell us why they have wings?" She asked me. I walked up to her.

"We all have wings because some jerks put bird D.N.A. In us," I told her calmly, Then I warned her. "Do not tell another living soul, or else. Tell the other nurses that too. Now we are going to leave you will not remember us, none of you will." I turned and looked at Angel. She nodded and looked into the nurses eyes. A second later the nurse nodded and walked out the room. I opened the window. Nudge smiled.

"Lets fly," I said. Iggy held Ida close and jumped out the window. Then Angel, Amanda, Shamira, Nolan, Gazzy, Simon and Fang. Nudge came out last holding Tanisha tightly to her. She jumped and I followed.


	43. 44

1 week later

Max's POV

Nudge was so happy. She was never seen without one of her babies in her arms. Christie, who was now a close friend of Nudge's, was came over to see the babies. Christie and Nudge were in the living room chatting. I was in the kitchen looking for gummy worms. I gave up, no gummies for max. I sighed and went upstairs to talk too Fang. I walked into our bedroom. Fang was typing on the laptop. I walked over without Fang relizing I was even in the room. He was typing for the blog. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. Fang looked up. I lifted an eyebrow and looked at the computer.

"What?" He asked.

"You still have that dang blog?"

"Umm..... Yeah,"

"What do you have to talk about? We aren't on the run any more," I asked. "What are you blogging about?"

"Errr...." I pushed Fang out of the way and read his latest blogs. He wrote about our engagment, the twins, Nudge and Iggy, me being pregnant and lots of other stuff. Than I read some reveiws. I laughed at them. Then I gave Fang back the laptop.

"Now Fang I gave you back the computer, Give me back my GUMMY WORMS!" I yelled. Fang smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away. "NO, I WANT GUMMIES!" Fang sighed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a box. Fang grabbed a bag and threw it to me. I smiled evily and open the bag. Mhmm they smell good. I ate one and then two and before I could eat the third one the bag was snatched out of my hands. I sighed and shot him my best puppy eyes. They didn't work. Dang. I was getting really mad. I saw Fang take a step back but he didn't drop the gummy worms. I could tell fire was taking over. I rolled my eyes at him. I calmed down and took looked in the mirror. Hey I look pretty good with red streaks. I walked up to Fang kissed him on the lips and grabbed the gummies.

I ran down the stairs hugging the gummy worms tightly. I ran out of the house and into the trees. I ran to a lake that isn't to far from the house. The water was clear and it was glowing a light, pale blue. There were no fish in it. I sighed and sat down on a big rock to enjoy my gummies. Last time I was here I was fighting Flyboys from getting to close to the house. I was drawn to the water, I wanted to drink it. It looked so pure and still. I wondered what would happen if i drank a little bit. I have never seen any water like this before. I didn't even eat any of my gummy worms. I walked over to the water. I slid down onto my knees. I cupped my hands and lifted some water to my lips the water was ice cold.

'_DON'T DRINK THAT!" _The voice yelled at me, causing me to spill the water all over me.

"Why not?" I asked out loud. The voice didn't answer of course. I sighed and stood up, took one look at the still water and ran off into the trees.


	44. 45

BTW--- THE WATER IS NOT POISIONED!

Max's POV

Dang, I left my gummy worms at the lake. Oh well I'm not going back there for a while. I walked straight into the living room. Everyone was in there. I smiled at them and they all sighed in refief.

"Max! You scared us," Nudge said. She held Ida close to her. Shamira was holding Tanisha. "Where were you?"

"Umm...I was...Hiding from Fang, He wanted to take away my Gummy worms," I said. Everyone laughed. "It's not funny!" I reminded them. Shamira came up to me.

"Can I try something on Uncle Iggy?" She asked. I looked at her.

"You might want to ask him," She walked over to Christie and gentely put Tanisha in her arms. Than she turned to Iggy.

"Can I try something Uncle Iggy?" She asked him innocently. Hesitently he nodded. "Close your eyes." He did as she said, not that he could see anyway. She put her hand on his eyes. They started glowing but not the usual blue and green. This time they glowed a dark orange. She pulled her hands away after a few minutes. "Open your eyes!" She commanded. He opened his eyes. Eveyone gasped. They weren't the normal Grayish color like a blind person. They were a dark orange like shamira's hands were.

"I can see!" He gasped. Shamira smiled and came and stood beside me. Nudge smiled brightly. Iggy smiled and kissed Nudges forehead. Than he ran and pulled Shamira into a bear hug. He picked her up and swung her around. I smiled at him. He took Tanisha from Christie and hugged her to him. He went and sat by Nudge on the couch.

* * *

As the kids ran back off to the pool and and Nudge, Iggy and Christie were talking my thought went back to the lake. The water was so pretty and calm. I wanted the water badly. Then I ran out the door. I heard Fang on my heels this time. I stopped to wait for him.

"So I guess you didn't eat the gummies?" He asked. I nodded and started walking again. We walked in silence. Then we walked into the clearing with the lake in it. Fangs mouth dropped open at it's beauty. His eyes filled with the same longing that I had.

"The voice told me not to drink it," I stated. Fang walked up to the water and dipped a hand into the water. I saw him flinch at the cold. Before I could stop him he lifted the water to his lips and drank. "NO!" I yelled. Fang looked at me.

"There is no problem with it-I'm fine," He told me. I knelt down beside him and put my hand in the water, but no matter how many times I tryed to lift the water to drink, the water kept spilling all over me. Fang watch and smirked. I was soaking wet by the end.

"I give up!" I yelled jumping to my feet. "You won!"

'_Good' _The voice said.

'Why can Fang drink but I can't?' I asked the voice.

_'Because I don't want you to drink it.'_ Jeb said '_It can harm the baby.'_

'How come I want to drink it so much?' Jeb didn't answer this time. I looked up to hear a buzzing coming from the bushes.


	45. 46

Max's POV

I got into a fight stance. My pregant belly didn't help very much though. Fang got in front of me. I shot him a look that said 'I'm the one with the powers!' He just ignored it and got in fighting stance as well. Around thirty-five flyboys burst through the bushes. I could take them easily, I thought. I tryed to take a step forward but my body wouldn't let me move. I pushed myself harder. I was frozen to where I was standing. I needed to fight. I wanted to to fight.

_'You can't fight while you are pregnant!_' Jeb told me. I growled. Fang threw a punch at one of the nearest flyboys. It fell to a heap of junk on the ground.

'Shamira! Nolan! I need you!' I called for them mently. I showed them where we are. Fang to out another one. A flyboy grabbed me from behind. I screamed. Fang turned and pulled it off me. Just then the twins ran out from the path already controling the elements. I fell to the ground when the flyboy let go. The twins started taking out the flyboys much faster than Fang. There were already only about sixteen left. I jumped to my feet. I saw Fang grabbed by three flyboys. I started to run forward to help him. Shamira ran up first, water under her control ate away the flyboys. Nolan didn't even pay an attention to Fang.

There were only four more left and they were starting to back away. Shamira and Nolan were starting to return to normal. The flyboys turned around and before we could attack them one of them lifted their gun and shot at me. Right before It pierced into my chest, Fang jumped in front of me.I winced as I heard the bullet dig into his chest. He fell to the ground at my feet. I knelt down beside him, tears already pouring down my face. I felt for his pulse. It wasn't there. I hugged him tightly to me. I felt no heart beat from his motionless body. Blood poured from the bullet hole in his chest. I laid my head on his chest.

Hoping for even a single heart beat. Fang and I weren't so lucky. I sat there with Fang in my lap tears pouring down my face. I looked at the twins. Even Nolan had a look of pity on his face. I could tell it was for both Fang and me. Shamira was crying. She came and sat beside me and sobbed I stared at Fangs face for I don't know how long. I couldn't take it. I gently put Fang on the ground and untucked my wings. Just before I jumped into the sky, something stopped me. I took a glance at the water and cupped a handful of the water. Iw alked back over to Fang and put the water in his open mouth.


	46. 47

Max's POV

I watched Fang too see what would happen. Shamira was staring too. Fang blinked. I wiped my tears of my face. I could still feel no heart beat. He blinked again then sat up. Shamira threw her arms around him. I helped him up and hugged him harder. He hugged me back and kissed me. When I was breathless, I pulled away. I smiled at him.

"The water," He whispered. I nodded. Then he added. "I was alive after the bullent shot me, My heart stopped beating after I drank the water." I couldn't understand what he was taking about.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"My heart stopped after I drank the water," He repeated. "I was in a daze and I could hear you crying."

_'Max The water makes you immortal,' _Jeb told me.

**_'Why couldn't I drink it then?' _**He didn't anwser. I knew the reason though. I was pregnant so everything I eat goes to the baby. I sighed and hugged Fang tightly again.

"We should get home," He said quickly. "We've been here for hours." I nodded and Jumped into the sky. The twin and Fang untucked their wings and followed me.

"Wanna see something cool? Or more like feel or something," I asked Fang. He shrugged. I nodded to the twins. Then I grabbed Fangs hand and set off at three hundred miles an hour. The twins were close behind. We reached the house in only a few seconds and I let go of Fangs hand to land. I walked into the house and went into the living room. Nudge and Christie were there talking. I smiled at them and ran into the kitchen. I started making supper. The smells of the chicken warmed the kitchen. I smiled happily.

Fangs POV

I saw Max head to the kitchen a ran upstairs to update my blog before she nodiced. I was typing on my laptop and heard the door open. Expecting it to be Max, I shut the laptop quickly. Nolan came in a grinned at me. I relaxed and opened my laptop again. Nolan walked up to me.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I hated you because Max loves you so much, I thougtht she forgot about us," He explained. I kept my face straight.

"She loves you alot," I told him. "We just love each other in a...different way." Wow why is it so easy to talk about my feeling about Max now? Nolan nodded.

"Well I'm sorry," He repeated. "What are you doing on the laptop that you don't want mum to see?"

"Well just my blog," I told him. He grinned.

"Before you guys got here, I read all the entry things," He said quickly. "They are so AWESOME!"


	47. 48

Thank you for the Help!

Max's POV

I was getting annoyed. One minute I was with Fang or with the flock or serving a table at work, Then the next minute my mind took me back to the lake. I sighed for the nineth time this week as my thoughts drifted away from my book. I put the book down. I should tell the flock about it. Give them the choice of becoming immortal. I'll only give them one rule-they must be over 16. I wouldn't show the younger kids though, I thought. They would want to drink it right away. I walked out of thr living room and ran upstairs to see what Fang was doing. I opened the door to our bedroom a little bit. I gasped at what I saw. Nolan was sitting beside Fang on the bed both of them leaning over Fangs laptop.

"What are you two doing?" I asked the opening the door wider. Fang looked up at me, than quickly closed the laptop. I scanned through Nolans mind. "Dang blog!" I yelled and stormed out of the room. Boy and Computer-I will never understand. I walked right into Nudge who was just coming out of her room.

"Shhh," She whispered. "Babies are sleeping." She said it with so much affection. I smiled and nodded.

"I need to tell you something," I said and grabbed her wrist I dragged her down stairs. She looked at me confused. "What would you say about being Immortal?" Nudge gasped.

"That would be sooooooo Awesome," She replied. "Imagine how many chocolate bars I could eat and Always be with Iggy and the flock!"

"Well Fang and I found a lake full of water that makes you Immortal," I told her than I explained everything that had happened. She couldn't even talk by the end. I grinned at her spechlessness (If thats even a word). She was beyond shocked.

"I'll only drink it if Iggy does," Nudge said when she regained the use of her mouth.

"You better go find im and tell him," I said. She nodded and ran off. I plopped myself down on the couch and waited. I think I fell asleep. I couldn't tell I was so bored. But if I was awake or asleep I could hear two people slide into the room. I opened my eyes slowly and grinned. "Did you deside?"

"Yes, we will drink the water," She said quickly. I smiled slightly. I didn't want to go back to the lake. I was scared I would lift the water to my lips and taste it. If Jeb couldn't stop me....Ahh well. I'll drink it after my baby was born. My hand instandly went to my stomach. I felt sorry for my kids, they must want the water too and they are so young.

"I will have Fang bring you there," I told them. "I'll look after Tanisha and Ida."


	48. 49

Max's POV

I couldn't go back to the lake so the next day I told Fang to bring them to the lake. I was left alone with the babies while the kids were at school. I heard cying and ran to see Tanisha just woke up. I lifted her up and rocked her back and forth for a bit. She was still crying so I started singing softly to her. After that she was fast asleep. I smiled and kept her in my arms. It was nice to hold a baby again and I couldn't wait until it was my baby I was holding. I placed Tanisha gentley in the crib. Boredome has now officialy taken over. I left the room quickly and ran into Fang and my room. I went straight for the closet and pulled out the bax of gummy worms. I was surprized Fang didn't re-hide it. I opened the one bag and tryed to staying control. Its kinda hard when you craving what your holding. I ate one and closed the bag. You do not know how hard that was. I went and lay down in the couch in the babies room.

Angels POV

Why couldn't this day end? I asked myself. Today was the worst day ever! Ken was still, after three monthes, trying to make a move on me. I remember the look on Simons face when I told him. He had turned a deep purple, red and was really mad. He had walked over to Ken and punched him so hard I could still see a faint bruise and that was a month ago. Amanda and Gazzy were-After convincing the whole school they weren't actualy realated- annoncued the cutest couple. They had told the school that we were all adopted and that only Gazzy and I were biolicaly related. I was fine with it and I was in the 'popular' group with Amanda and Casey. Gazzy just had to hang out with the 'poputar' boys didn't he? considering Ken was one of them. If I ever get powers like Max, I though, He will be my first victim. I smiled at that. We had goten out of last period early though.

I ran into the girls bathroom. I heard crying and I don't know who it was. I scanned their thoughts but all I could get was sadness. I leaned against the door to find it open. Leaning over the toilet was Casey. She had tears running down her face. I ran to comfort her.

"What is wrong?" I asked her, maybe I wasn't having the worst day at least I wasn't in tears.

"I....I'm...." She choked out. She couldn't talk. Instead she pulled up her shirt slightly to reveal I small bump.

"YOUR PREGNANT?" I pretty much screamed. She only nodded. "Who's?"

"Sc....Sco...Scott!" She managed to choke out. "He...go...got m...me...dru....nk."

"I understand," I told her reasuring her. "Max was pregnant at 15." She nodded and I helped her up.

"Thanks," She said quietly. I leader out of the bathroom. Gazzy, Simon, Shelbey, and Amanda were waiting for me. Amanda instantly ran over to her friend and hugged her, not know why she was crying. I could see Simons face fall from the sadness he felt from around Casey.

"Should I tell them?" I asked her. She nodded. I pulled our group into a empty class room.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Casey is pregnant with Scott's baby," I told them quickly. Casey burst into tears again and Amanda comforted her.

"That would be why I feel sadness coming from her powerfuly," Simon muttered to low for humans to hear.

"Yes probaly," Casey said looking up. Wait she heard that? How?

"Huh?" I asked her.

"I'm sad that is why Simon will be feeling sadness," She said wiping tears off her face.

"How did you hear that?" I said dumbly.

"Well, for one I am four percent wolf, and there fore can hear extreamly well," She said we all gasped. I scanned her mind she didn't know we were part bird-yet. I wasn't gonna tell her. She trusted us alot to tell us that. I told the flock that mently. They all nodded and tryed to comfort Casey. She had calmed down quite a bit. I heard the finnal bell ring for the end of the day.

"Are you going to tell your parents tonight?" Amanda asked. She nodded. "Do you want Max to drop you off at home?"

"That might be nice," She said slowly. We all ran to grabb our stuff and met at The front doors.


	49. 50

A/N: Btw Scott, Dylan and Casey turned 15 over the three monthes.

Max's POV

As soon as Everyone got home I had to go pick up the kids. I told Fang to stay at home. Nudge had gone on and on about how beautiful the water was. I felt sorry for Fang. I jumped into the car and drove to the school, I was there within minutes. Everyone was waiting by the door but this time Casey was with them.

"Hey Kids!" I yelled. They all ran and jumped into the car. Exept Casey, she walked up hesitently, unsure. "Need a ride home sweetie?"

"I would like that," She said slowly as if she could walk home. Well her home is on the other side of the city and I wasn't going to let her walk.

"Jump in!" She got in as slowly as she spoke. I took of at a speed that isn't leagel in town.

"So how was you day?" I asked the kids.

"Uh...Good?" they didn't really know what to say.

"Aww C'mon you can tell me!" I pouted. The girls looked at Casey and she nodded.

"Well....Casey is erm....Pregnant," Angel said. I gasped. I had to say, Ya she was my age when I got pregnant first but I was forced too. Stuipd scientists. Hmm... I wonder what her parents will think. I remember my moms reaction when I went to her house after escaping. Jeb had planned a vist to come over and she didn't stop it, but when he came over she beat him to a pulp it was Soooo Funny. I giggled slightly the kids looked at me. I told them why but only The flock and twins understood.

"Don't worry, we'll help you through this," I assured her, her eyes brightened a bit, very little though. I pulled in front of her house. "Do you want me to come in and help you tell them?"

"No, I think I should do it by myself," She said. "Amanda I'll phone you later."

She jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. I drove off slower than normal but still at a steady 200 miles per hour. I jumped out of the car when we got there without opening the door. Fang was waiting for me. I hugged him and smiled against his chest.


	50. 51

Caseys POV

I told everyone bye and jumped out of the car. Their mom just seems so fun. While I was having that short car ride Max had taken a weight of my shoulders. Though it was a small weight. My parents aren't going to be happy. They may be rich, but they are stuck up and rude, and will Be p. at their only daughter in a teenage pregnancy. I walked up to the door and stared at the polished wood for a minute. Then taking a deep breath, pushed the door open. My big brother greeted me at the door.

"Hey, Sis!" He yelled, pulling me into a bear hug. "How was your day?"

Sad as it is, my bear like brother, Christopher, is the only family I trust. Plus he was eightteen he would understand, Right? "I need to uhhh......Tell you something," I said slowly. I best start out with someone I trust right?

"Ok....." I pulled him into my bedroom. "You might want to sit down sis, you look pale."

I Sat down on my bright pink covered bed. See what I mean! My favorite color is Purple and Green! They don't care!

"You know scott right?" He nodded.

"I Hate that boy and If he did anything to you I will kill him," He swore. I smiled slightly at that.

"Well you know how we were going out two monthes ago," He nodded. "I broke up with him today."

"Yay! Good for you!" He yelled and started dancing around like a five year old.

"Well...thats not all," I said. He stopped in his tracks.

"He hurt you?" He asked.

"Well two monthes ago when I went over too his house he....he...he slipped something into my pop and I...I'm...Pregnant!" I was crying by the end. I looked at Christopher. He was pale and his mouth was open in shock. When he saw me crying he shut his mouth and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him," He said. As my big brother he was very protective of me. He was also part wolf like me-And our parents didn't know or care. I could imagine my other two brothers, when I told the family. Paul at age 12 would try and make gross songs and dancing to them with gross moves, and Phil at age 16 would start scolding me worse than mom and dad. My dad's face would probaly turn purple color and ground me to my room for eight monthes. Or they would make me do an Abortion. No way I thought. This baby is not going to die. Maybe I'll do something like one that show, Juno.

"Supper!" Our mother called. I looked at the clock It was already 6 o'clock. I have been sitting here crying for three hours. Now I should tell the family, well, maybe after dinner. I stood up and looked at Christopher, his blue shirt was all tear stained.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"No problem," He said and ran out the door. I walked out the door slowly. Paul was standing outside grinning evily.

"What did you do?" I asked him my voice cracking.

"You'll hear or see or urg whatever," He said evily. He ran down the stairs and I followed him at a slower pace. I sat down at the table, while the smell or meatloaf or whatever it is we were having filled up the room. Uhhh I stunk, way worse than Phil after fifty minutes on the toilet. Maybe I'll skip the food. Chris came and sat down beside me. Mom piled the stuff on our plates and all of a sudden I wasn't hungry. I got up from the table, ran to the bathroom and puked my guts up, then I just sat their crying until Chris came and helped me up and brought me back to the table.

"Casey has some news!" Paul annonced. I glared at him, so did Christopher. At our glares he shrunk back against his seat. Mom and dad looked at me expectedly.

"So?" Dad asked. "What?"

"Er...Uh...I'm...." I looked at Chris for help.

"She's pregnant," He said. I shot him a look that said 'Thank you, you don't know hard that would be for me,' I looked back to see my familys reaction. Paul and Chris were the only ones who didn't react, already knowing. My mom passed out. Phil looked like he was about to start one of his smart ass lecsure. My dad who was a purple-green color put up a hand before he started.

"Who?" My dad asked, trying-and not seseding-to stay calm.

"Scott." I answered.

"How?"

"Well, In order to create a baby the amle has to...." Paul drifted off as his father glared at him.

"You out!" He yelled. "I don't want to ever see you in this house again!"

I started crying harder and ran upstairs threw a few outfits in my back back and was out the door before he could say another word.


	51. 52

Max's POV

We had just finished supper and we all ran out to the pool, Even Fang and I. The kids jumped in the pool and I laid back in a chair. The sun was warm on my skin, just the way I like it. Gasman flew a few feet above the pool and tucked in his wings. He hit the water and splashed all over me. Urg, Now I'm all wet! I groaned and asked myself why me? Fang seemed untouched by the water and everyone else was in it. I laid back down and hoped the sun would dry me up faster. I sighed and drifted, not sleeping and not fully awake though. I heard the kids screaming and having fun in the pool and Fang was beside me silent as ever. I heard Amanda's ringtone for her cell phone go off.

_'We were both young when I first saw. I closed my eyes and the-'_

"Max, Can you get that?" Amanda screamed. I picked up imeditely.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Amad- Oh Max hello," Caseys voice cracked and I felt sorry for the girl.

"Did it go over okay sweetie?" I asked.

"They Disowned me....Kicked me out," She said. I could tell she was crying.

"OhMyGod, Where are you I'll be right over to pick you up!" She told me she walked to the school and that worried me, until she said her brother had come with her. I jumped up from the seat and yelled to everyone be back soon!"

I Ran and hoped into the car. I took off as fast as I could and was at the school within minutes. I saw her standing at the doors. There was a boy that looked around 19 with her. Her was huge! Like a bear! He had brown hair from what I could see. I opened the car door and jumped out. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You and...." I looked at the boy.

"Christopher, Casey's brother," He said holding out a hand. I just relized that I was still in my bathing suit top and short shorts from swimming. I shook it and turned to Casey.

"You and Christopher should stay at my place for a bit," I said, Concern covering my voice. My heart seemed to want to make every kid on the planet my own. I couldn't stand seeing a child shed a tear. It hurt my heart. "Until we find someone you could live with or something. Let's go."

They walked slowly towards the car. I plopped down on the driver seat with ease.

"Nice ride!" Christopher said quietly.

"Yup! Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes I got my lisence two years ago."

"Do you want to drive?" His mouth fell open in shock.

"Really?" He asked exitedly. I nodded and hopped into the back seat beside Casey.

"Catch!" I said throwing him the keys. I didn't usualy let stranger drive my car mind you, but I wanted to talk to casey. Maybe calm her down a bit.

"So the kids tell me your part wolf," I started. "Is Christopher? and how?"

I think I knew how but Curiosity Kills the Birl girl. Espesialy is I am talking to a wolf.

"Only me and Christopher, and It was..." She drifted off.

"The school?" I asked. Her eyes were instantly aware.

"How did you know? You work for them don't you?" She screamed. I shook my head. She didn't calm down. "Don't take us back there! They hurt us!"

"I won't hurt you!" I said calmly. "They hurt us too."

Her eyes shot up and stared. "Really?" she asked weakly. I nodded and hugged her.

"Ever heard of Maximum ride the one who always escapes," I said jokingly.

"No," She said not getting the joke, "A man brought us to our parents when I was a baby, not even seven monthes old. Chris was four."

"I see," I said. "I've been....In and out," I said. "Also because of the school, the twins don't have a genetic Father."

"How the heck did they do that?" Chris asked. He still hadn't started the car lisening to our conversation. "By the way, I know who you are, Max. You and the flock were in the cages in the same room as us."

"I'm going to just say that you don't want to know," I said talking about the pregnancy. "You were? Hmm... I think I might remember you..."

"Flock?" Casey asked cluelessly.

"Well, your part wolf and we are part bird," I said. Then I wondered out loud. "natural enimes and yet you and Amanda get along so well."

Christopher stuck the keys into the ignition and the engine purred to life. Finaly, I smiled.

"Do you guys have any powers?" I asked.

"Chris does," Casey said as he took off at full speed. Wow he drives almost as fast as me! "He can make himself look like other people."

I looked up and saw Chrisopher look behind the wheel, smile at me and suddenly I was looking a mirror image of me. I yelped in surprise. He grinned and in a blink of an eye was back to normal.

"Where do you live?" Chris asked.

"Just up here," I said pointing to a road that lead out of town. My house was the only house in a while. Christopher pulled into the driveway and I smiled. I stood up on my seat, untucked my wings and flew out of the car. Sure I was showing off a bit. Fang ran out from behind the house. I landed and ran to him Kissing him lightly on the lips. Chris sent me a disapproving glance, probaly because he was protective of his sister. I sighed and called the flock to tell them that Casey and Christopher might stay for a bit.


	52. 53

**A/N In the story it is January 17 and Max's baby is due in a month, Wedding is in Three months, Casey has been pregnant for a month. Also I have a Poll I would luv for Y'all to answer! Thanks!**

Max's POV

I didn't want to be pushy, but I wanted to know about the wolf DNA. Could it be anything like Erasers? If it is we could be in danger. But the poor girl. I put on a smile and walked into the living room. All the boys were in the room. I guess Casey would be outside. Fang was watching Chris. Chris was imitating Fang and putting weird faces to amuse Iggy, Simon and Gasman. I snuck in without anyone noticing and sat down beside Fang.

Trying not to lose my cover I hid giggles as I watched emotions on the other Fangs face. Then Chris made a face of mock horror so funny that I couldn't hold back the giggles. I burst out laughing and everyone relized I was there. Fang turned and put on the same face of horror, Iggy, Simon and Gazzy were laughing so hard they were on the floor and Chris returned to normal.

"Haha, very funny," I said still laughing. Fang put his emotionless mask back on and pulled me onto his lap. I was quite happy with this posion. I looked at Christopher. "I need to talk to you."

"OK," he said. Simon, Gazzy and Iggy left the room.

"How much Wolf DNA do you have? How does it effect you?" I asked in a rush. He laughed at the urgentcy in my voice.

"We are 4 percent wolf and When we get mad we grow sharp nails and teeth. And we grow hair faster. Thats about it," He said after I shot a glare at them. I swear, If looks could kill, almost everyone I know would be six feet under and popping up daisys. I grinned at the thought, until I relized that my Fang would be dead as well. Instead I sighed in relief. Fang was sitting on the couch with ease, not listening to anything we were saying, and not really caring. "We are nothing like Erasers."

"Who was the guy who took you to home from the school?" I asked. This sparked Fang's attention.

"Uh...I think his name was....." Chris started.

"Jeb?" I guessed.

"Yeah, thats it, Jeb." Chris said.

"Okay, Thank you, I'm going to go see the twins," I said, I wasn't spending that much quailty time with them. I got off the couch and and left the living room, I heard all the boys start go back into the room again and I could here their laughter. I grinned and walked up the stairs into the twins room. They were sitting on the floor playing their D.S.'s. "How are you guys today?"

"Hey mommy, We're good," Shamira said concentrating on the game.

"Do you want to do something today?" I asked.

"Okay! Just let me destroy Bowser!" She said.

"What game are you playing?"

"Super Princess Peach (My sister is obsessed with that game)," She said. I sat down on the bed.

"Nolan, What are you playing?" I asked.

"Mario and Luigi, Partners in Time," He said staring at the screen. Just then, Shamira jumped up and cheered.

"I Beat The Game! I beat the game! I beat the game!" She cheered.

"Okay, Nolan are you done?" I asked.

"Yup," He said. He clicked the power button and threw the ds on his bed.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Shamira sighed.

"Can we go out side a play tennis?" Nolan asked. "Dad could play, so it would be even, Boys against Girls."

"Okay," I agreed quickly.

"We are gonna kick your butt!" Shamira yelled before running down the stairs to drag Fang out of the living room to play. On the contrary, We lost big time. I didn't even know Fang could play, let alone so well. We lost 3-17 before we surrendered. Nolan grinned.

"What now?" I asked. I let myself fall onto ground to lay down. Fang and the twins did the same.

"How about we go to that lake," Shamira said. I stiffened. She wanted the water, didn't she? I couldn't let her have it! I can't have an immortal five year old!

"You know that lake that no one lives by and we went boating at?" Nolan said quickly, feeling my stiffen. I relaxed.

"Oh ya, Okay, I just need to hitch up the boat trailer thing to the truck, you guys better go make some snacks and lunches," I looked at my watch, 10:27. If we leave soon, we will be there be 11:30.

"You have a truck?" Fang asked.

"Well you don't expect me to use the convirtable to drag around the boat, do you?" I asked.

"I guess not, How many cars do you have?" Fang asked.

"In my name I have two cars, But the other one I gave to Ella for her sixtenth birth day, It's a Blue Challenger," I said smiling. When I had brough Ella's present to the party, all of her friends eyed their present, no where near as good in compare. It was so funny. I giggled a little bit and Fang looked at me. I shook my head. I ran up to the boys in the living room.

"Anyone want to come boating?" I asked.

"Nope, We Simon and I are working on a bomb plan," Gazzy said.

"No thanks, Max," Iggy said. "I'm looking after the twins, giving Nudge a break, you know." I knew exactly what he meant, taking care af babies was extremly tiring. But It is so worth it when you share all the greatest moments of your life with them.

"I don't really like boating..." Chris said.

"Okay," I turned and walked outside to the girls.

"Do you guys want to come Boating?" I asked them.

"No Thanks! I like this pool water! Its so perfect, Plus Boating is really-" Nudge was cut off by Angels hand.

"I'll stay, and according to Casey's and Amanda's minds they don't want to as well," Angel said. I looked over at the two girls, they were laying out on towels soaking you the sun.

"Okay," I said quickly. "Well talk to you all later."

"Bye," They all yelled.

I grabbed my keys and drove my truck out from behind the house. The Boat was still hitched on from last time. I went back behind the house and into the shed. No one realy comes back here. I pulled out a tube that attaches to the boat, some life jackets (Not that we ever use them), water skis and a cooler for food. I dragged all of this out to the truck, I loaded everything in except the cooler. I brought that in and started packing up snacks and jucie canteens while the twins made lots of sandwichs. They handed them to me and I placed them into the cooled. Then I easily lifted it and put it in the back of the truck with the rest of the stuff. I opened passenger door and pulled the seat forward. The twins Jumped in the back. I put the seat back to normal and jumped into drivers seat and watched Fang Hesitently climb into the passenger seat.

"Is Fang Scared?" I teased. He glared at me, I just grinned. I started the truck and it sputtered to life.

"Only of your driving," He said, just loud enough for me to hear.


	53. 54

**Max's POV**

I slowed to around seventy when I pulled into the rocky road that lead to the lake. Fang sighed in relief when I slowed consiterably. I laughed quietly to myself. I pulled up too the lake and the kids and Fang instintly got out. I backed it up and got the boat out of the trailer thing. I parked the truck nead some bushes while Fang and the twins loaded everything into the boat, then Fang and I all took turns changing into our swim suits in the car. The twins only had to take of their clothes, they already had their bathing suits on underneth. I went first, pulled on the black bikini from nudge and jumped out of the car. This was the first time I wore this bathing suit, so when fang saw me his mouth dropped open and he stared at me.

"You might catch a fly," I said. He snapped his mouth shut. I grinned at him. "Your turn to change, Fang." I ran over to the boat and hopped in. A minute later Fang came out and I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"C'mon Fang! Unless you are scared of lake water, But is is sort of a bit late to tell us that now!" I screamed. Fang ran over and hopped into the boat. I turned from his Fang, To the twins. "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" Shamira and Nolan said at the same time. I turned and started the boat, water shot out of the gutter things and we were off. We boated for a few minutes, laughing about things and smiling, even Fang was smirking. Fang was studying all the delails, what the place looks like and even how I was driving the boat.

"What kind of animals are here?" Fang asked.

"Oh, mostly just a little bit of fish, Lots of birds and thats about it," Nolan replied.

"Oh, You would expect there would be quite a bit more animals somewhere this beautiful." It was beautiful, The water was crystal clear, But didn't glow like the other lake. The water had an Island in the middle that was full of trees with an assortment of green, browns, yellows and reds. The same colors outlined the lake and the shore was made of small colorful stones.

"Yes, I know what you mean," I said quietly. I leaned over and stopped the boat. Then louder I added."So who is tubing first?"

"Oh me!" Nolan yelled. I tied the tube to the boat and put it in the water. Nolan hurried and jumped in before his sister could steal it. I sat bck down.

"Ready?"

"YEAH!" I heard the scream. I started the boat and it shot forward. Fang watched at Nolan, making sure he didn't fall off, and if he did, he did know how to swim. I could hear Nolan screaming behind me as he hit the choppy water, holding on for dear life. Suddenly, he hit a huge wave and was swung backwards into the water. I pulled a sharp turn and stoped in front of Nolan. Fang helped him out of the water and threw him a towel. Shamira went next and stayed on a few minute longer than her brother. After Shamira climbed into the boat, I told Fang to try. He grinned and jumped into it quickly. I giggled to my self and took of full speed, three times faster than I had done with the twins, and boy that was fast.

I saw a look of horror on Fangs face before he was plunged into the cold water. I quickly turned and helped him onto the boat.

"You are really the devil!" He said. I grinned at him.

"I know," I said. "Do you think you can drive the boat? I want to try water skiing."

"I'm sure I could manage, I saw you do it," He replied.

"Yeah, well girls are better at almost everything," I said, getting ready to go water skiing. As soon as I was ready, Fang took off as Fast as I took off for him. I held on tightly and hoped not to fall off. I knew I was about to fall, so I untucked my wings a little bit. Then All the way. I let go of the bar and started flying. I landed on the boat and grinned. I started to unto the skis and pull the bar in."That was fun!"

We all burst out laughing, I think this is the best thing I have ever done with my family.

**_I would like 6 more reveiws for the next chapter._**


	54. 55

**Thank you for all the Reveiws, Max is pregnant a wearing a bikini. So what! Whats wrong with that??? _(lol) I am truely sorry I didn't update-I got grounded again._**

Max's POV

A month had passed since the family trip, I missed that lake so much. It had taken my mind off the 'Immortal water'. I was currently laying on my bed. Fang lay next to me, silent as ever. The house was just as silent around me. I was the only one not asleep in the large house. I could hear the gentle sound of birds flying in the distance. I looked at the clock. It was only, you know 3 In the morning! I sighed and plopped down on the comfy pillows.

Instead of dying of boredom, I started thinking of the wedding. Even though it was in two months, Nudge already had everything from the dress to the guest list. I didn't care what the wedding was like, all I cared about is that Fang Is mine! Not That stupid red haired wonder, or (A.K.A. Dr. Brigid Dwyer), Or anyone else in the world. All mine. I turned and looked at my fiance. He was so...Perfect. In every way possible. He can't possibly deserve me, I had killed people! But I was also way to selfish.

_He Is Your Soulmate, Maximum._ The voice chimed in. _You guys are perfect for each other. Don't think otherwise._

Wow. For once the Voice said something I liked to hear. Never though I would live to see the day... I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. I think it was February 13 today. I looked at the calender on the wall, I was right. Tomorrow would be Valentines day. I sighed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I felt like something bad was going to happen and I would not be able to prevent It. Strangely, I did not feel hungry like usual, so I went out side instead.

I Stood in the middle of my lawn and took deep breathes. The air was moist and foggy. And very, very relaxing. The grass was covered in morning dew under my bare feet. The air was a bit colder than normal. Stuff felt so wrong today, I felt unsafe for the first time in six years. Almost as if I knew my wonderful powers would not be able to help me. I closed my eyes and decided to just enjoy the beautiful morning for now.

I stood there for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of everything. It was not until to late that I heard the foot steps. Heavy, unfamiliar, foot steps. They did not belong to the flock or twins or anyone I knew. There were about 9 of them. I opened my eyes to see....Erasers!?!?!?! The school must have gone back to them and gave up on the flyboys. I glared at them and then my heart stopped in shock. Ari was with them.

"Hello, Maximum," The new Ari snarled. He was not the Ari that saved us and not my half brother. He was a clone, just like Max II.

"Hello, Ari," I said. He looked exactly like Ari. _Jeb If You Have Anything To Do With This I Will KILL You! _I screamed at my Jeb Voice. He did not, of course, answer. Ari lunged at me and I couldn't do anything but put my hand over my very pregnant belly. I could feel my hair heating up and Fire taking over. I lifted my other hand and shot a fire ball at Ari. It hit him square in the chest, but he did not even loss his footing. They are much stronger, Dang it!Well, Thats an Understatement of the year.

Ari lunged at me again and grabbed me around the waist. I tryed to shake him off but three more piled on me, so I did a very unlike Max thing, I screamed.

**Hehe! Four Reveiws For the next Chappie!**


	55. 56

**_Hehe...I will try not to get grounded anymore...That might be a little hard...lol...I Have a new story for you If you like Maximum Ride and House of night!!_**

Max's POV

I saw lights turn on all along the third floor. Hurry, I thought. I could see figures running out the door. As soon as They were close enough I saw Fang, Shamira, Nolan, Angel and Chris. I sighed in relief. Instantly, three of the erasers let go of me.

"THEY HAVE MINDS AGAIN!" Angel squealed happily. Despite my position, I smiled slightly at her. Then she frowned. "I can't get into his though." She said pointing at the Ari clone. Fang and Angels eyes widened when they got closer, realizing who was holding me.

"Don't take anogher step, or she is dead," Ari clone threatened. I felt him lift a knife to my throat.

"Ari?!" They asked at the same time. The Ari Clone grinned evily. Ari was morphed all the way wolf. Nolan was throwing useless fire ballls at Ari's back while Shamira was staring in horror at her uncles clone. She took a step toward us. I felt the knife dig into my neck and knew my neck was bleedling. I shot her a look that clearly said, Don't come any closer. She hesitated at first, than ignoring my warning looks, Walked up and put her hand on Ari's leg (Which was all she could reach).

He instantly let instantly let go of me, as If she shocked him. I grabbed my daughter and ran over to where Fang was standing. I felt so weak and Un-Max like as I ducked behind Fang, shaking with fear.I looked over Fangs shoulder to see Ari walking towards us, He looked like the non-clone, My little brother. In the little light, I could see Chris walking to meet Ari. His sharp teeth glissened in the light and long sharp nails.

Ari clone snapped out of it as Chris punched him in the stomach. Ari punched Chris in the jaw instantly. Christopher's head snapped backwards and he collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood. Iggy and Casey ran out and joined us. Casey looked at her brother and stiffened. Angel grabbed her and pulled her back before she could attack anyone. Ari continued to walk towards us again.

"All I want is Maximum, little birdies," Ari clone said in a sweet voice. I glared at him and stood in front of my family. Fang held onto my wrist. Iggy came and stood in front of us all. He closed his eyes like he was trying to concentrate. Suddenly, before anyone could blink, I blue light shoot from the ground. It was so bright, I was temporarly blinded. The blue wall streched over the yard and wrapped around each of us. It made me feel safe and protected.

Ari grinned and kept walking towards us. Iggy opened his eyes and smirked. Ari was only a few steps away now, and Iggy's smirk ws getting bigger and bigger. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Iggy get hurt.

**BOOM!**

My eyes shot open. What happened? Who is hurt? Then a grin spread across my face. The force feild was still wrapped around us protectively, but poor Ari clone was blown to tiny peices all over my yard.

"I got a new power!" Iggy said. I ran up and hugged him. Then I hugged Nolan and Shamira. They clung to me.

"I'm sorry mommy," Nolan said. I could see tears threatening him. "Our powers didn't work."

"Shh...I'm fine, you don't need to be sorry," I told him. I kissed his fore head. "Don't worry."

"He was our uncle?" Shamira asked, her eyes were wide.

"Well, not exactly," I explained. "Your real uncle is dead, He is-" I corrected myself "-was your uncles clone, and we have a mess to clean up."

We all looked at the pile of Ari clone parts. I shuddered and we all laughed. I quickly hugged Chris, who had just recovered, thanks to Shamira. I walked up to Fang. He kissed me passonetly. I wrapped my arms around him, and tilted my head, deepening the kiss. He seemed fine with that. I felt his hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck. After a minute I pulled away. Everyone else had gone inside. Hmm... Hadn't noticed.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Fang said.

"Sorry, you weren't that lucky, I'm still here," I grinned.

**_Hmm....let me think....If I get 12 Reveiws I promise a longer chapter....About 2000 words?_**


	56. 57

**_He he...I will try not to get grounded anymore...That might be a little hard...lol...I Have a new story for you If you like Maximum Ride and House of night!!_**

Max's POV

I walked back into the house with Fang at my side. By the looks of it, everyone was back in bed. Fang went back upstairs to bed. I walked into the kitchen, not knowing what else to do. The bad feeling was gone, thankfully. And I was hungry again. I grabbed a meal that you throw in the microwave and heated up. Even though it burned my mouth and throat, I gobbled it down in only about two minutes.

I felt the baby kick and instantly put my hand on my belly. I smiled to myself. I stood up from the table and threw my garbage out. Even though Iggy was asleep, I could see the blue force field wrapped around the yard. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. In the dark, I groped around until I found the remote for the T.V. I flicked it course, nothing was on at 4 o'clock in the morning.

Instead of watching T.V., I got up and started walking around the house, not really knowing where I was going. However, A few minutes later, I found myself in the twins room, gazing down at their sleeping faces. Shamira's long hair crazy and messy around her face. Nolan laying half way of the bed, blankets twisted around him. They looked like ordinary kids. But they weren't they will never have a normal life, with wings and amazing powers.

My hand went instantly to my stomach at that thought. None of my children will live normal lives. All I could hope is that my third child doesn't have wings. She would be able to grow up and live a some what normal life. I mean minus having Science experiment results as parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and siblings. Oh, and maybe a Eraser or Fly boy attack every once and a while. I went to walk out the door but collapsed in pain. I have only had this pain once before.

I screamed at the top of my lungs or air sacks or whatever. I saw the twins eyes shoot open and look at me in confusion. Then, as awareness replaced the confusion, Nolan ran to get Fang. Shamira knelt down beside me and pushed my hair out of my face, as if she were the mother. Fang, Nudge and Shamira burst through the door. Fang instantly scooped me into his arms bridal style and kissed my fore head. We were outside in a few minutes and in the car.

Fang shoved the keys into the ignition and took off. About twenty minutes later, I was in even more pain and we were nearing the hospital. Nudge was in the passanger seat and the twins were in the back seat beside me. Shamira whispered comforting words in my ear. Fang quickly pulled into the parking lot. He picked me up and rushed into the hospital. I closed my eyes. I could feel the nurses reaching to grab me and brought me to a room.

They put me on a bed and I could hear Fang come stand near me. I reached out and searched for his hand. I felt his warm, strong hand hold mine. I smiled through the pain. I felt a sharp pain and squeezed Fangs hand harder. I heard a doctor come in and the nurses talk to him or her. I screamed at the pain, stopping their talking. I heard the doctors heavy foot steps walk over to were I was laying.

"Hello, Max," A voice I knew well. My eyes flickered open. My mom was standing beside the bed. She was the doctor.

"Hi, Mom," I said weakly. She smiled and squeezed my other hand. I was curious, she was a vet, not a doctor.

"I decided to go to doctor school," She said answering my thoughts. "OK, on the count of three push."

I nodded quickly.

"One...Two...Three," I pushed, rewarded by a sharp pain.

"I can see the head," She said. "One...Two...Three."

I pushed and squeezed Fang's hand.

"Okay, Max, One more push," My mom said. "One...Two....three."

I gave a final push and squeezed Fang's hand harder than ever. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I blinked and opened my eyes. My entire family was around my hospital bed. Fang sat close to my head, holding a bundle of blue clothes. I smiled up at everyone and held out my arms. Fang placed the bundle in my arms. I looked at my baby boy. He blinked up at me. He had Fangs eyes. I beamed down at him and kissed his small button nose. I looked up at Fang. He gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Max, you broke my hand," Fang said. "Shamira healed me."

I laughed.

"That's what you get for holding a woman's hand while she is in labour, not that I'm complaining," I said. I looked down at my new born son and murmured. "James Ride."

"James is a cute name, What is his middle name? Oh My Gosh, he looks exactly like Fang. Same Eyes, same skin tone, He's so small and cute-" Nudge started. Iggy put a hand over her mouth, using the arm that wasn't holing Tanisha. I sent him a thankful look. Nudge was holding Ida and smiled.

"Max, James doesn't have wings," Fang said. My heart nearly stopped. My little James would be able to live a normal life. With out wings, he could be some one who truely fit in. He would also never be able to fly with us. I let Fang take James from my arms as I sat up. My mom hugged me and I hugged her back. Then slowly I pulled myself out of the bed. I wobbled slightly at first the straightened myself.

I reached and took James from Fang. I cuddled him closely. I heard a door open and some one hurried in.

"Max! I missed you so much! I just got out of school," Ella said happily. Nolan and Shamira ran up and hugged their Aunt. "So, do I have a niece or nephew?"

"Nephew," I said hugging James even closer. The flock all ran up and hugged Ella. I switched James to my left arm and gave Ella a half hug. "Hows life?"

"Interesting, I go to collage just out of town," Ella said. "What about you?"

"I'm engaged to Fang," I said proudly. She gasped.

"Oh My gosh! I'm so happy for you two," Ella squealed. I smiled brightly at her. Even Fang cracked a slight smile. Frankly, I really wanted to get out of this hospital.

"Well, I really want to get home, you guys should come visit soon," I said quickly. My mom nodded.

"Hospitals still make you uncomfortable," She guessed and gave me a half hug. I gave her my cell phone number. "I'll talk to you later than sweetie."

I half hugged them both quickly. Then I turned and walked out the room with my family on my heels. I walked right out of the hospital. Fang, Shamira and Nolan all jumped into the car. Fang gently took James from me as I climbed into the driver seat.

'Fang? How long was I out?" I asked.

"11 hours," He answered. I was out pretty long... My thoughts drifted when I saw Fang staring down at his son with so much happiness and affection, it made my heart hurt. He leaned over and kissed my cheek as I started the car. I could see the flock high in the air, flying home. I sped of towards home. In half an hour we were back at the house. As soon as we were in the house, Shamira asked if she could hold James.

She held him and hugged him. But he almost instantly started crying. As soon as I took him up in my arms, he stopped crying.

"Such a handsome little boy," I cooed with gloating affection.I felt Fang wrap his arms around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder.

"He's going to have your attitude, I can tell," Fang whispered. Just then Christie burst through the door.

"Hey, Oh My Gosh, he is so cute! Whats his name? Oh my, He looks so much like Fang, But I can tell he will have you attitude Max," She said in a breath...OK way to much time with Nudge...

"James," I said proudly. I kissed his forehead. Chris and Casey came out of the kitchen with Nudge to see who came over. James was slowly drifting off to sleep in my arms.

"Christie!" Nudge squealed. "How are you?"

"Nudge! I'm Good! Where are the twins?" She asked.

"Ida is Upstairs sleeping and Tanisha is having a bath, gosh there is probably water everywhere, Iggy way be able to see, but he's not used to it yet," Nudge laughed. She ran and hugged Christie. wow, They are Best friends. they have only know each other for a while, i don't know how long.

"Who is staying with you?" Christie asked looking at Chris and Casey.

"Amanda's friend, Casey, you know her, and her brother, Christopher," Nudge said.

"Why are they staying here?" Christie asked.

"I am pregnant and my brother, wants to stay with me, and my parents dis-owned me," Casey said.

"Oh my god! You poor girl!" Christie said in a mothering voice. She ran up and hugged Casey reassuringly.

"I'm sad to say it, but with the new baby, we need to find some place they can stay," I said. It was true, Chris and Casey took the last two rooms and Chris and Casey had grown on me on the last Little while they stayed with us.

"They could stay with me for a while," Christie suggested. "Actually, I have been looking to adopt."

"Really? You never told me that," Nudge said surprised. "And I think Casey and Chris would be lucky to stay with you. Though Chris is old enough to buy his own house."

Come to think of it, why doesn't Chris buy his own house? Oh well, Christie can probably take them in, she has a huge house. Smaller than mine, but still big. I thought she would be uncomfortable with Chris. She is still scared of men and he is like a bear. I turned to them. "Do you want to go live with Christie?"

"I guess so," Casey said. Christopher just nodded, going what ever way his sister does. Then they both turned and walked out of the room to get their stuff. Christie and Nudge instantly started talking. Fang had moved and sat down on the couch, and the twins where no where in sight. Fang motioned to the spot next to him on the couch. I walked over and sat down quickly.

He held his arms out for James, and hesitantly I put him is Fangs arms. James eyes opened slowly, and I swear he smiled. I rested my head on Fangs shoulder.

"Max, I love you," Fang whispered.

'I love you too, Fang," I sighed. James stared at the two of us with interest. For a new born, he was quite aware of every thing going on. Sort of like Nolan and Shamira. I smiled and kissed James fore head. He was slowly nodding off to sleep again. Fang kissed James fore head as well. Then Fang leaned over and kissed me on the lips, and my life was perfect.

**There I wrote a 2000 word chappie, didn't think it was possible. 14 reveiws for the next chappie.**


	57. AN

**_I had too Go stay at my Grandma's house while my parents were out of town. Very. Extremly. Boring. THEY HAVE NO INTERNET! NOTHING! Jeeze lol._**

**_Auther's Note_**

**_I do not know what to write! I need some help. If you have some suggestions PLEASE pm me or reveiw! Sorry for the inconvience. _**

LittleMissFallenAngel


	58. 59

Two months later...

Max's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror as Nudge and Angel did my make-up. I closed my eyes and hoped for it to be over.

"Just go to your happy place, Max," Angel said, reading my mind. So, following her advice, my thoughts drifted my family. I thought about the E-shaped house, I thought about escaping the school, the flock splitting up, finding out who my parents were, the flock getting back together, going to school, leaving the flock, Shamira and Nolan, Getting the flock back. And now here I am, getting married to the man of my dreams. I think I have wanted this for a long time, even though I would never have admitted it.

"Max, You can open your eyes now," Nudge said. I blinked and looked into the mirror again. I looked... Un-Max like. My hair was tied back in an elegant twist and make up covered my face.

"Oh My gosh, Max, you look beautiful!" Ella screamed running into the room. "C'mon, time to go, everyone is seated!"

I stood up and smoothed out my puffy white dress. Shamira came in behind Ella wearing a cute blue dress that was the same shade that Nudge, Angel, and Ella wore. you are so pretty

"Mommy your so pretty!" Shamira said throwing her arms around my legs. "Nolan looks funny in his suit." She giggled.

I smiled down at Shamira, before she let go and I was rushed out the door by Nudge. I was rushed quickly down the stairs and into the living room. I peeked out the window to see my friends and family in the chairs. My mom and Christie were sitting at the front row. My mom was holding James and cooing at him. Christie was holding Tanisha and Ida.

I looked away from the window at Nudge. Then I heard the annoyingly familiar voice.

"Hello Max," Jeb said casually.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled spinning around to glare at my 'father'.

"I thought it was tradition for the father of the bride to walk her down the isle," Jeb smiled. I sat down on the couch and silently fumed. How did Jeb know? Why did he come? I glared at Jeb. Nudge and Angel were also glaring at him.

Shamira walked over and sat on the couch beside me.

"Mom, is that grandpa?" She whispered to me.

"Yes, Unfortunately," I sighed. Jeb was looking at Shamira with a look of interest that made me want to rip him apart.

"So this is my granddaughter I never got to meet," Jeb said.

"And I was hoping you would never meet her," I said quietly. I peeked out the window. Fang was standing at the altar. He had a worried face on. He probably already saw Jeb and was as pissed as I was. But I was defiantly not going to let Jeb ruin my special day.

**Sorry for the short Chapter, I will update soon and** **The next Chapter will be the last.**


	59. 60 Final chapter

I have a poll on my profile...And if you have the time can you please take it?

Max's POV

I sat glaring at Jeb. No words could describe how pissed I was right now.

'Max, are you ok?' Angel asked in my head. 'You look really mad."

'I'm fine, just really angry at Jeb," I assured her.

'Well, don't freak out, we can do something about him...' Angel said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel grin evilly. Suddenly, I saw Jeb jump of the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Max, I just forgot I have some very important Business to take care of." I watched as Jeb ran out the back door.

"That was easy!" Angel said. "He didn't even have his mind blocks up!"

I smiled at Angel. "Thanks!"

"No Problem," She said. "I couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up!"

"I still wish I could have hurt him..." I sighed, Picturing Jeb Tied up and put in a isolation tank as I was many years ago... Or I could just let mom at him. I giggled slightly at the second option. Even I wasn't that cruel.

Suddenly, I heard the music playing and my Bridesmaids and flower girls ran out the living room. I peeked out of the window as I saw them slowly walk down with the boys the isle and take their places. The girls split to the right and the boys to their left. Then, the music changed. I stood and walked out the door to see many familiar face staring at me. The music was painfully slow as I made my way down the isle. Still, all I could see was Fang and I was very tempted to sprint down the isle as fast as this dress would let me.

Finally, I reached the end of the isle. Fang gave me bright smile and I returned it happily. Than, the rest was a blur, all I saw was Fang. The priest said things about being true to each other and all that stuff, but I didn't hear it.

"Fang, do you take Maximum to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," Fang said smiling.

"Maximum, Do you take Fang to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do," I said.

"You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said.

Fang leaned down and kissed me gently. As we broke apart, I was so happy, I felt as if my heart might burst. The rest of the night was unforgettable. Besides being mutants we did all the thing that were done at normal weddings. The dancing, the cake cutting, and smearing the cake in each others faces. I swear it was the best night in my entire life.

**Sorry, It was really short but I haven't been to many weddings and such so this is how I pictured it... THANKS FOR READING! -LittleMissFallenAngel**


End file.
